Always wait five and a half hours
by Captainfredrickwentworth
Summary: After the events of the girl in the fireplace, Rose makes the decision to leave the Doctor for both of their sakes. She then goes on to live a normal life, avoiding anything to do with the Doctor (including TSE & JE.) After finishing work one day she meets an eccentric young man who radiates charm and wears a very cool bowtie, but is there something more to him than meets the eye?
1. Leaving you

**Hey guys! I know I shouldn't have another story going but I couldn't help it! Anyway, let me know what you think of this. I'm not sure what direction it will take yet, but we'll see what happens.**

* * *

Always wait five and a half hours...

Rose sat alone in her bedroom. She hadn't come out for over twelve hours. The TARDIS was kind enough to provide her with everything she needed to survive until she could face the Doctor again. Her whole life had been turned upside down. Mickey was safe in the parallel world, her mother was in London living her life...but what was Rose doing?

Up until recently she believed she was travelling with the man she loved, and who just might care for her in return. Now however, she wasn't so sure. He had abandoned her and left her to wait hours for him alone on a spaceship over three thousand years into her future. She had stuck by him through many things including his regeneration, but him allowing her to fall in love with him and then just dumping her for the first French courtesan that came along? That was unacceptable.

The Doctor didn't even seem to realise how hurt Rose was. He was too busy wallowing in his own despair to think about anyone else. How could someone he'd barely met have such an effect on him? Sure she was beautiful and talented, but she was also very confident and overbearing. Maybe it was the confidence that Rose lacked that drew the Doctor to Reinette, or maybe it was simply her looks. It didn't matter, because getting right to the point; Reinette was not the Doctor's to take.

Silent tears coursed down her cheeks as she tried to bury her sorrow into her pillow, but she already knew what she had to do. Tomorrow she would have to go to the Doctor and she would have to break his hearts just like he broke hers. She was going to leave him.

She had considered just about every other option and none of them ended well, but this way she would get to be honest with him and to say goodbye properly, parting as friends. She could do that...couldn't she?

* * *

The next morning Rose awoke early and started packing her most important possessions into her backpack. If she was really doing this then she was going to do it right. After her backpack was packed she headed for the kitchen to have a quick breakfast before cautiously approaching the console room.

When she entered the room the Doctor looked up at her and his eyes immediately widened, noticing the backpack slung over her shoulder and the look of determination on her face. His sonic screwdriver slipped from his grasp and landed with a clunk on the grating, but he didn't take any notice of it.

"Rose," he breathed, "why have you got your backpack?"

Rose looked him in the eye and nearly lost all confidence she possessed when she saw his worried face. Tearing her eyes away she spoke through the tears, her voice catching every few words. "I just...I have to go, Doctor".

"Why?" he whispered.

She let out a long, shaky breath. "It's just time, Doctor. After what happened on that ship I know I can't rely on you anymore," a tear rolled down her cheek as she tried to prevent herself from sobbing.

The Doctor automatically stepped forward to brush the tears from her cheeks, but she stepped back. "Rose, you know that's not true. You can always rely on me, I'll always be around".

Rose shook her head. "If all it takes to make you break that promise is some fancy French woman then I'd rather not take that chance," she spoke with surprising strength.

The Doctor looked slightly taken aback by that comment. "Rose, I apologized to you over and over for that. If I'd have thought there was any other way then I would have done it. She was going to die if I didn't save her.

"If you say it like that it sounds all well and good," Rose replied, feeling the anger in her stomach begin to rise, "but the fact is that you had a choice between your companion and a woman you hardly knew. You picked her, Doctor. She would have died if you didn't save her, but I would have died alone on a spaceship three thousand years into my future. How do you think it makes me feel to know that the man that I...that I've known for nearly two years and that I consider my best friend chose some other woman over me? What was it then, Doctor? Was she prettier than me? Was she smarter, funnier? Don't worry Doctor, I already know the answer to all those questions, and that's why I have to leave you".

The Doctor stood speechless in front of her, not being able to summon the right words. Finally, he managed to speak. "If that's what you want," he spoke quietly, as if defeated. "I know that no matter how much I argue with you you're still going to leave me. You're strong and stubborn and I admire that".

Rose let out a shaky breath. "Thank you for understanding, Doctor, and please don't be alone. Someone will come along to make you feel better again and you've got to take that chance, just please don't do to them what you've done to me".

The Doctor remained quiet for a moment as he set the coordinates and piloted the TARDIS. When she stood still once more he turned to face Rose.

"I only hope that you'll have a fantastic life, Rose. I know you won't want to hear from me again and I know it will kill me, but if it's what you want then who am I to deny you?" he sighed and Rose kept quiet to let him finish. "I never meant to hurt you and I most definitely wouldn't have let you die on that spaceship. I would beg you to forgive me but I see the damage is already done," he blinked quickly and shook his head slightly, as if trying to resist tears, which for once, he failed to do. "Goodbye, Rose Tyler," he said as the hot tears rolled down his cheeks and he turned away.

"Doctor"-

"Just go!" he almost howled, "I deserve to be alone!"

Rose looked at him for a moment and considered her options. She was leaving because she didn't think he cared about her at all, but now that she was about to go it was like he was literally falling to pieces, like he was burning or something.

Cautiously, she approached him from behind and wrapped her arms around his middle, her anger all but gone. He tensed when she touched him, but soon turned in her arms and hugged her back.

After several moments Rose let go. "I'm sorry Doctor, I don't want to do this but I know it has to happen sometime. You said it yourself, you can't spend the rest of your lifetime with me, and that sucks, it really does, but I'm not the only human in the galaxy that could be your companion. Find someone please, for me?"

He shook his head. "No one can be you," his voice was raw with emotion, "I don't want anyone else".

"Oh Doctor," she reached up and cupped his cheek, "I have to go. Isn't this better than saying goodbye when I'm old and grey, or before that when I can't run anymore? Now you can remember me as I am now".

The Doctor looked deep into her eyes and saw the same vulnerable emotion reflected back at him. He closed that gap between them and crushed her lips beneath his.

Rose froze for a moment, before wrapping her arms around his neck and reciprocating keenly. Yes, he might have been a jerk only the day before, yes, she still had to leave, but who was she to deny them both the thing they had wanted to happen since before either of them cared to admit?

Eventually Rose broke away and rested her forehead against the Doctor's, breathing heavily. "Please don't go," the Doctor whispered.

Rose pulled back to look him in the eyes, "I have to, I'm doing this for you," she reached up and kissed him again before letting go of him.

The Doctor watched as she picked up her backpack and made her way out of the door, pausing only to give a small wave before disappearing from view. He'd be fine, surely. Plenty of companions had left him, right? What was so different about Rose? Sure, she was beautiful and smart, funny and witty, but absolutely nothing special, and nothing he couldn't find again.

The Doctor sighed in frustration. He didn't know who he was trying to fool with those thoughts, but it certainly wasn't himself. The truth was that he loved Rose with every fibre of his being. He wanted nothing more than for her to be by his side through the centuries, but alas the universe was not so kind.

As Rose walked along the road she felt the weight of her decision being lifted off her shoulders. The Doctor would not visit her or even see her unless she wanted him to, and she knew deep down that in the future she would look back and be grateful that she made the decision to leave.

Her life of traveling the stars was over. It was time to settle down and live life like any other human. It would be hard, perhaps at first, but she was sure she could conquer it.

Of course, that was before things started to happen. First, there were the ghosts that turned out to be Cybermen, and for some unknown reason, Jackie got caught it the crosshairs and was transported to another universe. Rose didn't know how it happened, but it was explained in a blue envelope left on her doorstep. She knew the sender of course, and it hurt her that he didn't deliver the news in person, or comfort her, or even see her, but she knew that he was only doing what she had wanted, and what was best for her.

* * *

Barely three years after she'd left the Doctor, Rose was beginning to question whether or not it was the best thing for her. Daleks controlled the streets and at one point Rose was sure she saw a flash of the pinstripe-wearing alien she had grown to love and care for.

After the Daleks had gone and the Earth had been returned everything went quiet, far too quiet. It seemed as if the Doctor had left, finally leaving the Earth to fend for itself.

Of course, Rose never knew what the Doctor had been through since she left him. She didn't know about Martha or Donna, or even his regeneration. She would never know that her mother and Mickey were both back in the other universe, and she would never know about the clone he had wanted so badly to grow old with her in the other universe...or so he thought, but as the TARDIS materialized on that cool autumn afternoon, the timelines were re-arranged and the Doctor's life would never be the same.

* * *

**Update may be a while. I thought I better warn you guys. Anyway drop me review and let me know what you think of it. I couldn't really resist posting it, but as I said updates will be a while.**


	2. The new Rose Tyler

**Here's chapter two. I don't know what you guys were expecting so I'm sorry if it disappoints you. I''d just like to make it known that for the moment I do not intend for this to turn into a rewrite of 11's seasons. I already have a rewrite of seasons 1,2,3,4 going so to make this one as well would just be exhausting. Also, if you didn't already notice in the last chapter I mixed around some of season 2's episodes so Mickey was already gone when TGITF happened. **

**To answer ****BelindaDuvessa****'s question: You can either look at it in the way that the pull wasn't as bad for the Doctor and Rose in Doomsday and she was inside a building at the time or you can take your explanation from a future chapter where stuff is going to happen but 'Spoilers' for now, sweetie ;)**

**PS. Thanks for your awesome feedback!**

* * *

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and onto the pavement. A cool breeze ran through his hair and he closed his eyes, simply enjoying the sensation. After a couple of minutes of standing in the breeze he opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings.

He was in a park of some description, that much was obvious, but it didn't look like any park he recognised, at least not yet. Dashing back inside the TARDIS he checked the monitor to see where he'd landed, something he should have done as soon as he'd landed but he was a little too preoccupied to care. Seeing where he was he just strolled back outside, deciding that he may as well take a walk while he was there.

* * *

"Rose!"

Rose groaned when she heard the voice of her co-worker calling to her. She had tried very hard to like Penny, but sometimes she couldn't help having a little grudge against the occasional person. Of course, if anyone else knew the kind of life she'd had to give up they would be able to understand why working long hours in an office building and being squeezed like sardines into cubicles would get to her.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I was just wondering if you were coming tonight."

Rose blinked at her for a second before remembering they were gathering at the pub to farewell Gary. She'd only met Gary twice and he seemed like quite a nice guy, but not nice enough to take her down time from her. Living alone in the universe had changed her, whether for the better or for the worse she was yet to find out.

"No, sorry, I've got plans," Rose lied easily.

Penny nodded, seeing straight through her lie. "Come up with something better than that next time," she shook her head and walked away.

Rose sighed and gave her head a little shake. Checking her watch she was relieved to find that it was finally time for her to go home. Home. The little flat she rented was just about every other word except home. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't exactly cosy or personal in any way. Who knew going back to school to get you're A levels and moving out of your mum's old home would cost so much?

Walking across the car park she bent down and made her way quickly along a row of cars, not wanting to get caught talking to anyone else in the lot. Ever since the day she left 'him' she had lost her cheerful manner and positive attitude, settling instead for a more inconspicuous and brooding personality. It almost scared her how easy it was for her to change and it made her wary of everyone around her.

Making her way through the park she kept her head down, concentrating on the task of getting home. Taking a different path to her usual route she nearly ran straight into someone coming the other way. She looked up to see a somewhat strange looking man wearing a bowtie, suspenders and a brown tweed jacket to top off the odd ensemble.

"Sorry," she murmured quietly, wanting to get the awkward apologies over and done with so she could continue on her way home.

"No problem," he replied, barely glancing at her as he passed.

She couldn't help but turn her head back to look in his direction, pulling her dark brown hair out of her face. For the first time in about three years Rose Tyler smiled, and though she didn't know why, it only made her smile all the more as she watched the strange man continue on his way, completely unaware of her scrutiny.

* * *

The Doctor wandered down the path even further, thinking back to the woman he had almost run into. He didn't want to seem rude but he also wasn't in the mood to be cheerful. He was alone for the time being and he couldn't help but feel agitated towards everyone.

Sighing he made his way back to the TARDIS. Maybe if he stayed the night and waited it out he'd feel better about it tomorrow.

* * *

Rose groaned when her alarm sounded in the morning and she had to get up. Moving out of bed and to the bathroom it took her a few moments to realise it was Saturday and she didn't have to get up.

Growling in irritation she trudged back into her room to get her clothes to change into after her shower. Life had become a tiresome and depressing task for Rose Tyler. She was no longer an adventurer or a traveller. Now she worked in an office, she had no family and no friends to speak of. She had no one to love her and to catch her when she fell.

After a nice, long cold shower she made her way back out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen to have a quick breakfast before going down to the café on the corner to get her usual morning coffee. Her hot water bill had been rather large the month before so she'd had to cut down anything that wasn't absolutely necessary, except for her weekly coffee down at the café; nothing would deprive her of that.

* * *

Entering the café she found it almost empty, to her surprise. The cheerful lady who ran the place caught her eye and grinned at her. For some unknown reason the lady had taken a liking to her weekly flat white and two sugars costumer and Rose couldn't help but smile back every time. Nicole was one of the few people she could tolerate in her life, mostly because she gave her the weekly hit of caffeine she needed, but also because she told funny stories to cheer her up and her smile was the most infectious Rose had seen since...well since she knew how to smile properly herself.

"Flat white, two sugars," Nicole announced, moving to sit opposite her.

"Thank you." Rose took the cup gratefully. "How've you been?"

"Not bad since last week," Nicole grinned and Rose found herself mimicking her once more.

"I really don't know how you stay so energetic," Rose laughed. "I've only known one other person in my whole life that is as hyper as you are".

"Was that the guy that broke your heart?" Nicole asked gently.

Rose froze for a second before nodding. She may have tried to move on and change her life, but there were some things that she just had to share with someone, no matter how much it hurt. Gradually Nicole had been working at her layers and every now and then on those Saturday mornings the old Rose Tyler would emerge if only for a moment before being replaced once more by the stoic mask that she had transformed into.

Just as Nicole was about to speak again the bell on the door jingled and another customer entered the café.

Nicole looked up and automatically grinned, looking back to Rose who hadn't even bothered to look up. "Hey check this guy out, kinda cute, aye?"

Rose glanced over at the man and she automatically felt a grin growing on her face. "I nearly crashed into him yesterday in the park," she explained quickly. "He has very interesting fashion choices".

"You can say that again," Nicole laughed, sending both girls into a fit of giggles.

* * *

The Doctor ordered a piece of banana bread and a glass of lemonade, telling them to hold the straw. It may be too early in the morning for fizzy drink but the Doctor had spent the last two hours running around lost in London so he thought he deserved it.

Sitting in his chair he picked up a newspaper to see what had happened since he'd last been to Earth when laughter filled his ears and he glanced over to where two girls sat on one of the other tables. One was wearing a uniform and obviously worked there while the other was wearing a simple hoddie and jeans, her dark brown hair covering most of her face from view. But it wasn't her face that was bothering him. No, it was her laugh. It was almost as if the universe had decided to play some sick prank on him.

Her laugh nearly perfectly mimicked his precious Rose's laugh. No, she was not his Rose. By now she was probably someone else's Rose, married and happy living a life on the slow path.

He observed the two women for a few moments more before his order arrived and he tucked into his treat. By the time he had scraped the last crumbs from his plate the girl in the uniform had gone back behind the counter and the other looked like she was preparing to leave. Something deep inside him made him want to stop her.

"See you next week, yeah?" she called to the uniformed woman. Yet again, the sound of her voice made his chest ache.

"Yeah, catcha later, Rose," the other woman called back, causing the Doctor to freeze temporarily.

After coming out of his daze and paying for his food he raced back outside, looking around desperately for the woman who was just in the café. It couldn't be her, could it? Logically it was possible, likely even.

It was too late though, she was gone.

Hold on, she'd said next week. Saturday. He could see her Saturday. Next week. Oh, it all started to come together then. He would see her again next week, maybe even talk to her. What would a week be to him when he could get to spend time with Rose Tyler again? Just a couple of weeks and he'd be fine for a while. Just enough time to figure out the basics of her new life and she wouldn't even know it was him.

Guilt coursed through him at that thought. What if things got out of hand and they became too close? What if she fell for him and he then had to tell her who he was, or worse, what if he couldn't leave her when the time came? Despite them both having changed there were still other obstacles that couldn't be overcome. She would still die too soon. Of course to him any time was too soon, but even her entire lifespan would be little more than a few decades, passed in the blink of an eye.

Even though the guilt would weigh heavily on him it would not stop him from seeing her again. She was everything to him, and for a while he was everything to her. He couldn't be too late. Such precious feelings could not be gone forever.

* * *

**Ok. Before you say anything about things moving too fast I will say that for what I have planned they are not :P The random people mentioned in this chapter (Nicole, Gary and Penny) are just made up. I don't know anybody by those names, (and those characters may or may not be explored later if I want to make them significant.)**

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter may be a little while as I have several others to update as well and school work, piano lessons and work on top of that, so sit tight. :)**


	3. Doctor Nicholas Watson, genius, right?

**First of all I'm sorry this took so long. A combination of work, assignments, TV shows, other fanfics and just general laziness prevented this from being written faster :/ Anyway, I hope you like it!**

* * *

Today was Saturday and the Doctor had made himself wait before he could land. It gave him more time to get excited since he had nothing better to do. There'd been no distress calls all week and no strange occurrences had taken place on Earth that he knew of, not for lack of searching though since he'd been desperate to fill in a week. It just seemed like the universe was giving him a break for a while.

Stepping out of the TARDIS he was nearly bouncing with energy. It'd been a while since he'd been so excited about something. The prospect of seeing Rose and talking to her without the burden of their past on his shoulders was almost too much for the old man. He nearly found himself skipping to the café he was so excited. Of course he felt like a child, but this regeneration had always been very boyish and full of energy. Sometimes it was like he couldn't keep still, and he'd laugh to himself at what his ninth form might say if he ever met him. Probably something about childishness or foolishness. The Doctor didn't need a past version of himself to tell him he was foolish though, he was more than aware of that.

* * *

Rose smiled as she made her way down the street. The week had gone good for her since her disaster of a week the one before. Penny had been tolerable and she'd been given a raise at her work. With that raise, she planned on stashing half of it and letting herself have a little bit of a shopping splurge with the rest. Of course, that generally just involved buying food and sitting up late in bed watching romantic comedies with a punnet of ice-cream. What a stereotype that was...and what a stereotype she'd become. She was well on her way to being one of those spinsters except she'd need to get some cats before she'd truly accept that status.

Reaching the door she nearly bumped into someone who was also keen to get inside. She peered through her dark brown curtain of hair to see who it was. Seeing the bowtie she recognised the man almost immediately as the same one from last week and she wondered what he could be doing there. 'Buying coffee obviously,' the sarcastic side of her brain replied, 'duh'.

"Sorry," she stood back to let him go in front.

"Oh no, I insist," he smiled down at her a little too cheerfully and she frowned for the smallest moment before smiling back and leading the way inside.

Almost immediately Nicole caught her eye and grinned. Rose made her way over to her usual table and sat waiting for her coffee. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the man in the bowtie looking at her and she smiled at him in what she hoped was a friendly way. He smiled back then turned back to his newspaper. Something about him was...interesting? Whatever it was it made her want to talk to him all the more.

Nicole reached the table and sat down the coffee. "Thanks Nic," Rose passed her the money and a small tip.

"Thanks Rosie," Nicole grinned. "I take it this week was better than the last one?"

"Yes," Rose nodded vigorously. "Last week was absolute torture, this week went pretty well".

"Is it still a bit tense in the sardine tin?" Nicole asked.

Rose shrugged. "Not so bad. Penny's alright again now. I guess she got over me not going to that party".

"So what did you do instead?"

Rose thought for a moment. "Well that's usually the time I like to curl up in bed with ice-cream and movies. That is all I can do to escape from this world now".

"Because of the guy you were with?"

"We never were together properly but he knew that I loved him. I've already told you that story though. He left me to wait for him while he went and had fun with some French woman".

"I know and I'm sorry," Nicole reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. "But look on the bright side, maybe now you'll meet someone new and you'll have your own adventure together".

"Or maybe he'll come back," Rose replied in barely over a whisper.

"That's not how you get over someone," Nicole shook her head. "How long has it been since you left him?"

Rose frowned as she tried to remember how many years had gone by. "About five years, I think".

Nicole gave her a pitying look. "Oh honey, you really fell hard, didn't you?"

Rose smiled sadly at her. "Maybe".

"Well we are going to fix that," she waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "You are going over to talk to that bloke that's here again and you're gonna do it for me and all the other single women in the world".

Rose groaned. "But"-

"No buts," Nicole shook her head and walked back towards the counter.

Looking over at the man Rose found him reading a book. He had small spectacles on his face and he looked...well, adorable. He was still wearing the same sort of outfit he had been the last time she was him. Bowtie, tweed, suspenders, the whole deal. She readied herself and made her way over to his table.

He looked up as she approached and his eyes widened slightly. Up close he was even better looking than when she could see him from her table. He couldn't have been much older than her but she sensed a kind of maturity, like he was older than his years.

"So my friend told me that I had to come and talk to you to do to a favour for her and every other single woman on the planet. That being said," she offered her hand. "I'm Rose Tyler".

He looked shocked for a moment, even terrified. He took her hand carefully and shook it gently. "Well that was easy," he breathed in a defined accent.

"What was?" she asked, taking the seat across from him without being asked.

"Oh well, I was just contemplating doing the same thing," she looked confused so he continued. "I decided to make this place my new regular spot and when I saw you here twice I thought I might befriend you". He looked up at her face and was relieved to see her smiling. Maybe he shouldn't be trying so hard. Did saying that make it seem like he was trying too hard?

"Great," Rose grinned and an awkward silence fell over the table. "So...what do you do?"

The Doctor felt himself begin to panic. He hadn't worked out his own backstory; he'd been too focused on her. After years of companions he was still rubbish at human interaction.

"I...I..."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she added quickly. "I just thought it was something simple we could share".

The Doctor nodded. "Well then, I'm a scientist".

"A scientist," Rose nodded and the Doctor couldn't help but notice the touch of sadness in her voice.

"Yes, I do spend all my time doing crazy experiments," he smiled. "I've saved a few lives doing it though, and that's all that matters to me".

"Sounds nice," Rose smiled. Once again she looked a little too sad for the Doctor's liking. "I just work in an office doing...well I don't even know what I do there, type? Send emails? All pretty boring stuff really".

"But you look like you're a lot of fun!" he exclaimed a little louder than he intended. "I bet you have loads of friends and go do crazy things when you're not working".

Rose laughed at that and the sound made the Doctor feel warm inside. "I used to be like that, but things have changed now. I go to work and then I go home alone. I have only one friend, which is Nicole," she gestured to the woman behind the counter, "and I stay at home watching movies all weekend".

"Why did you stop?" he asked gently.

Rose looked up at him and caught his eye. "Like I said, things changed. I stopped travelling and I made it obvious I didn't want to see my friends again, my mother disappeared, my only real friend at the time disappeared. Lots of things lead me to this, really".

"But let me guess..." the Doctor paused, "the main cause was a man, wasn't it? It usually is".

"Yeah," Rose nodded. "Hurts a bunch having your heart broken," she paused. "Hang on, why am I telling you all this?"

The Doctor smile sadly at her and patted her hand awkwardly. "I don't mind, if that's what you're worried about. I just seem to have that effect on people and they start spilling their stories to me. Again, I don't mind. I do wish I could say I didn't know what it felt like, though".

Rose observed the man for a few moments before speaking again. "So you had your heart broken as well?"

The Doctor nodded. "Unfortunately it was entirely my fault. Foolish decisions lead to foolish actions and foolish actions lead to being left alone".

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rose sipped her coffee and tried to avoid his eyes.

"Don't be. I accept full responsibility for it now and even though I know that I couldn't change it if I tried I would still like to think that I can make up for it in some way".

"Very honourable," Rose nodded and paused to think for a moment. Since the opportunity was right in front of her she decided she'd take it. "Would you expect her to forgive you for it? I mean, would you be surprised if she did?"

The Doctor shook his head. "After that day I never expected to see her again. I would have loved to have seen her but I knew she wouldn't want that," he sighed. "Now I am trying to make amends for what I've done, even if it means I don't see or talk to her ever again".

"So you still love her then?" Rose asked him, a sad smile on her face.

The Doctor hesitated. Should he say yes? He would be telling the truth but it would also mean Rose would think he was in love with someone else. What did that matter though? He didn't intend to stick around and become her boyfriend, did he?

The Doctor shrugged. "It's hard to say now. I think that most of the feelings I had have been overtaken with grief and guilt." It was a lie and he knew it, but to some extent it was also true.

"So do you think that if she came back and wanted to be with you you'd say yes?"

The Doctor frowned. "Quite the interrogation you've got going on".

"I'm sorry," Rose shook her head. "I'm in a situation that's the opposite of what you described".

"Ah," the Doctor nodded. "So you left some arrogant tosser to wallow in his own despair?"

Rose's eyebrow shot up and her eyes widened. "I sincerely hope not. I'd like to think that he moved on...well I know he did".

"Anyway," the Doctor clapped his hands together. "Enough talk about sad pasts, here's to new beginnings," he held up his teacup.

Rose hesitated for a moment before smiling and chinking her mug with his teacup. "So, now that we've cleared that up Mister...?" she realised that she had never even caught his name.

The Doctor knew that if he hesitated too long it would be obvious to her that he was making it up. Taking a sip of his tea and looking around the cafe over the cup he managed to find a name just in time.

"Nicholas Watson," the Doctor spoke quickly. That wasn't bad if he said so himself. He looked over at the counter where the woman named Nicole was standing near a poster for a Sherlock Holmes costume party the café was hosting the week after on the Friday night and he smirked a little.

"Watson," Rose nodded and smiled. "You don't happen to know someone called Sherlock do you?" she laughed.

The Doctor faked a sigh. "Oh, very funny," he shook his head. "The amount of times that people have made Sherlock Holmes jokes to me is ridiculous, and it only gets worse when I tell them I'm a Doctor".

"I'm sorry," Rose bit her lower lip gently.

"It's alright," the Doctor smiled at her. "Anyway, I must be leaving," he stood up and pushed in his chair.

"Already?" Rose asked, taking in his half-drank cup of tea.

"Unfortunately," the Doctor sighed and tried to ignore the vibrating communication device in his pocket.

"Well then," Rose nodded awkwardly. "I guess I'll see you next time".

"Until next week," he smiled, pulling out a mobile and answering it as he made his way towards the counter.

"It would be Doctor Watson," he smiled, holding the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he paid for his tea and cake.

Rose smiled as he turned to wave before heading for the door. "Ok, but what is it?" he asked the person on the other end. "If you don't know how to take care of one of them then you obviously didn't learn enough from me," he shook his head.

Once he had disappeared from sight Rose walked over to the counter and leant against it casually.

"So how'd it go?" Nicole asked. "He seemed happy, did you get his number?"

"No," Rose shook her head slowly. "I only got his name and what he does".

"Which is and what?"

Rose grinned at her. "His name is Nicholas Watson and he is a Doctor of science".

Nicole looked flabbergasted. "Oh you've got to be kidding me!" she cackled. "Rose Tyler has got a crush on Doctor Watson!"

* * *

**Ok, so now should be about the time that I decide just how long this story is going to be...but I can't. I don't want to disappoint you guys by making it too short but I don't want it to go on for hundreds of thousands of words when people will just get bored wondering when it will finish. I dunno, give me your opinions and we'll see.**

**Also: Yes, I love Sherlock! I am Superwholocked :P**


	4. A wish for ignorance

**Hello! Sorry for the near constant delay with all my stories! I do have exams coming up and assignments to finish but after that I'll be headed for the centre to see Uluru so I'll have plenty of writing time.**

**Also, the Doctor may seem a little OCC but that is only because I have only written him one or twice for small things and in this he's kind of acting anyway, if you catch my drift.**

* * *

After her conversation with Mr Watson Rose felt surprisingly light. He had said things that had made her feel that maybe she did do the right thing and that she would be able to move on with her life. From what he'd said it was likely that the Doctor would forever hold that guilt in his hearts. Not that Mr Watson knew that she'd been talking about a- well probably about a millennia old timelord by now.

She almost felt good walking into work. She greeted Penny by the door and the other woman was speechless. Was it so shocking that Rose had spoken to her? Was she really that unapproachable? Of course, she wasn't entirely ready to change her ways, but she had hope. Hope for a future and hope that maybe, just maybe, she would be able to see the Doctor again and forgive him for what he had done.

Really, her life wasn't all bad. Of course the Doctor would blame himself for allowing her to live a life on the slow path. A sudden wave of pain crashed done on her and she gripped her head tightly. This wasn't unusual for her unfortunately and her co-workers barely glanced at her as her face contorted in pain. That was what this place was. A selfish building, where everyone in it was just clambering for money, even it meant they had to be crushed together in the confined spaces of the office.

She didn't belong there. There was surely a better place for her to work. A place with more excitement and colour and...Air.

A strange feeling washed over her. For once in her life she wasn't feeling hopeless, and for the first time in five years, she was feeling optimistic. She was going to find a new job somewhere exciting and then she was going quit her office job. Yes, this little sardine was leaving the tin for good!

Her day went quick after that. Her work was easy and she got it done in record time. When it was time for her to leave she actually said goodbye to people and wished them a good afternoon. Several people almost had heart attacks that day.

Deciding to go through the park again she found herself hoping to run into Nicholas. It was ridiculous, she knew, but some small part of her wanted to know what it would feel like to have a relationship with a male who wasn't a time traveling alien. Of course it was way too early to say relationship, she barely knew the guy. And before the Doctor there was Mickey, but now it was like she was the alien and everyone else were the humans. She had a different perspective on life now. It seemed so unfathomable to her that people could be happy living these normal lives when the whole universe was teaming with life. She wanted that. At that moment she would have given anything for ignorance.

* * *

The Doctor stood behind a tree and watched as Rose passed. There was something different about the way she held herself. It almost seemed like she was a different person. He contemplated on whether it would be taken as creepy for him to run into her on the same path twice. Deciding against going to meet her he made his way back to the footpath and headed back in the direction of the TARDIS.

What had happened to her to cause her to be in such high spirits? Whatever it was he couldn't wait to hear about it on Saturday.

* * *

When Rose woke up on the Saturday morning she felt like she was going to explode with excitement. She ate breakfast as she always did and had her usual conversation with a picture of her family. Of course she knew that they couldn't hear her and were probably very happy back in the other universe, but she still liked to pretend that they could hear her. They didn't judge her and her conversations with them were like writing in a diary every day. No less crazy than talking to a book.

The faces of her, her mother, Mickey and the Doctor all smiled up at her and her heart ached when she looked at 'his' smile in particular. It had been such a nice day and for once he didn't object when Jackie has insisted on a photo.

Making her way down the street she found herself getting more and more nervous. Why was it that she could act perfectly normal with a guy when she didn't like him, then as soon as the smallest crush began to develop she got all tongue-tied and ruffled? When was the last time she had gotten nervous about any bloke besides the Doctor?

The café was in sight and she quickened her pace, hoping to fit in a quick chat with Nicole before Nicholas arrived. Speaking of Nicholas, she saw him walking in the same direction not far up the pathway. She hurried to catch up, only to see that he was on the phone.

"Lovely to hear from you too, River," he was saying. "Did you see...how were they?" He paused for a moment as the other person replied. To Rose's surprise, he looked rather teary. "At least they're happy together. What have I been doing? Actually not much. Been loitering around London, met an old friend and made a couple of new ones. You know I don't want to talk about it. River! How many times do I have to say that letting her leave was the biggest mistake I have ever made?!" He suddenly went silent as if his own outburst had shocked even him. "I'm sorry. I know how you feel...I'm just sorry I can never feel the way you do".

Rose felt rather awkward intruding on such a personal conversation and sped towards the café, hoping that he wouldn't notice her as she passed. The bell clanged as she stepped into the shop and she was met by a flat white and her best friend, who grinned at her.

"How is anyone so happy when they work every single weekend?" Rose laughed.

"There's a sound you don't hear every day," Nicole grinned. "I've told you. You ask the same questions most weeks and I always tell you the same answer".

"That's because I still can't quite believe it myself," Rose replied.

The door opened and the bell clanged again. "Oh look!" Nicole whispered urgently. "It's your friend, Doctor Watson".

Rose glanced over at the door. "So it is".

"What's wrong with you?" Nicole asked.

"I think he might be in a relationship," Rose frowned. "He was on the phone before and"-

"I knew you had a crush on him!"

"Shut up," Rose rolled her eyes. "I'm a bit out of practice with these things and I don't want to fall for a man who is already taken by someone else".

"Ask him," Nicole shrugged. "Play twenty questions during one of your little flirting sessions". She stood up and made to leave for the counter. "You might be paranoid for nothing".

Rose nodded and glanced over at Nicholas. He was reading his newspaper again with a pair of small spectacles perched on the end of his nose. As if he could sense she was watching him he looked up and met her eyes.

He grinned goofily at her and she felt her own one spread across her face. She walked over to his table and took the seat opposite him.

"Hello again," she greeted.

"Hello," he put down his newspaper and took off his spectacles.

"So listen, I know it sounds childish but the only real way for me to get to know the important things about you is to play twenty questions".

He smiled and nodded. "Sounds fair, so long as I have the right to reject a question if necessary".

"You certainly do".

"Then fire away," he folded his arms in front of him and leaned back in his chair.

"How old are you?"

"Very old," he grinned. "Absolutely ancient. Well, I'm older than you, that's for sure".

Rose chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Alright, it's your turn".

"Really?" he sat up a little straighter and took a moment to think about his question. "Have many boyfriends have you had in the past...four years?"

Rose blushed deep red and tried to hide her face behind her hands as she replied. "None. How about you?"

"How many boyfriends have I had?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

Rose laughed. "Just answer the question".

"None," he looked into her eyes sincerely. "I'm not emotionally attached to anyone".

Rose gave him a small smile and replied so quietly that he barely caught what she'd said. "Good".

He gave her a sly smile. "Good?"

She caught his eye and blushed again. "Well, yeah".

He lent back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest. "Well, I can't say that I'm not pleased with your response either. It does raise a lot of questions, however".

"Like what?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Like, why didn't you move on?" he asked seriously. "If the man was so much trouble, why not move on and forget about him?"

Rose sighed. How could you explain something like that to a stranger? How could you explain that to someone 'normal?'

"I dunno. He was very special and held a lot of influence over me. I loved him a great deal, but unrequited love is the worst".

"Are you sure it was unrequited?" he asked softly. "He might have been at war with himself the whole time. The moments when you felt like he didn't feel the same were probably torturing him too".

"You think so?"

"I know so," he grinned and patted her hand across the table. "Technically I'm in the reverse situation to you so I hope I can understand his side".

Rose held onto his hand and squeezed it. "Thank you. And you know it's not all bad. That time was great but I think that I might finally be ready to move on and try to make myself a new life. I can't spend my whole life pining after someone who probably doesn't even remember me".

The Doctor was going to object, but he held his tongue. Here she was his beautiful Rose and she thought he wouldn't even remember her? Even the notion was ridiculous to think about. On the other hand, did that mean that he should leave her and return to traveling like he always had? He'd find a new companion pretty quickly, that much was certain...but he didn't just want any old human. No, he wanted Rose Tyler. The brilliance and the humour, the compassion and the wit and he wasn't about to give up on her.

"That's great," he smiled tightly. "Go and enjoy your life. I've heard that Italy is lovely this time of year".

Rose grinned. "I dunno if I'd go straight back into traveling. I'd prefer to start with smaller things".

"Smaller things?"

"Yeah," she frowned thoughtfully. "I'm going to get a more exciting job and do the things I've never done before. I've already made a new friend so even that broadens my horizons".

The Doctor chuckled. "I think you'd have done things that the rest of the world isn't even aware of. Not just things that are exciting, but things of value. Good deeds for people less fortunate".

"Yeah, I guess I have," she grinned. "Anyway, I've had my coffee and you've have your tea. I guess there isn't really much point in sitting here anymore".

"No, that's unfortunate"-

"Let's do something," Rose cut across him.

"I'm sorry?"

"Let's go and do something".

"I'm game. But what?" he stood up and let her lead him to the counter by the hand. They paid for their drinks and Rose pulled the Doctor outside. It felt strange to the Doctor to be led along. It was usually him rushing along with a companion dragging along behind him. What had come over Rose? Did she think the way to be happy was to act as happy as he did? He was happy with her but that didn't mean the negative thoughts would be tucked away forever. No, they were always on his mind, held back by her dazzling smile and her sweet voice.

They slowed down once they reached the Thames and the Doctor had to pretend he was puffed so that Rose wouldn't think something was wrong. His current body didn't look like it went to the gym often so there was no way it would be that fit.

"Blimmey," Rose puffed. "I haven't done that in a while".

"Which one? The running or the holding hands with a virtual stranger?" the Doctor asked.

Rose laughed. "You're not a stranger anymore. I guess both".

"Oh, but there is so much you don't know about me," he grinned.

"Then tell me," she took his hand again, "but on the way".

The Doctor smiled down at their linked hands and answered her questions as they walked. Of course his answers were very vague when it came to certain topics. He wasn't sure if he ever wanted her to find out who he really was, but at the same time he couldn't just up and leave her one day before she figured out he wasn't aging. After a few minutes more the Doctor finally understood where they were going.

"You know, I think its better in the evening, when the sun is going down," he nodded towards the giant ferris-wheel.

"Yeah I know, but I've never been at all," she shrugged.

"Do you want me to take you tonight?"

Rose smiled up at him. "Yeah, I'd like that a lot".

The Doctor smiled back. "Me too".

* * *

**So it's a date? I don't even know what will happen yet so don't assume anything. Though assuming is fun, you can do that if you like. So yeah...that's chapter four :P**


	5. Ignorance is bliss

**Hello everyone. I want to apologize for this being so late. I know it should have been up sooner but I've been rather busy so I've only just began updating all of my fics. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**xxx**

Rose bustled around her bedroom, trying desperately to get ready for her night out with Nicholas. She had even allowed herself to have a hot shower for once and now she was stuck trying to find something suitable to wear. After a few minutes of frustration she gave up and pulled out a pair of jeans and a nice purple shirt. It wasn't as if it was a date anyway. Just because they were two mature adults going out to ride a ferris wheel together didn't make it a date.

She quickly applied some light makeup and headed out, locking the door behind her. Nicholas had agreed to meet her outside the cafe since neither of them had disclosed their addresses. Surprisingly, it was Nicholas that suggested the café. It was usually her that would rather give the weakest excuse in the book instead of telling someone where she lived. Telling them led to them coming over and unwanted catch ups. But when it came to Nicholas Rose was almost disappointed that she didn't get to find out where he lived. He just had this way about him that made her trust him automatically. It was crazy really, since Rose had only ever shared that sort of automatic trust with one other man in her life.

'No,' she scolded herself. This had nothing to do with the Doctor and Rose was not going to let the discomforts of the past distract her from having fun. Moving on was just a part of life, and Rose Tyler was going to make darn sure that she moved on with hers.

Once she was down the stairs she made the quick walk to the café only a couple of blocks away. When she arrived there was not a soul in sight so she waited outside in the cool night air for Nicholas to arrive.

Xxx

The Doctor poked his head around the corner and peered down the street. In the distance he could see the shivering outline of Rose Tyler and he smiled to himself. At least she hadn't stood him up. He mentally slapped himself. Of course she'd shown up. She thought that he was just a decent and kind man. She thought that he was normal...well, as normal as he could get anyway.

Noticing that she was cold he quickly checked in the pockets of his coat for anything extra-terrestrial before shrugging it off his shoulders and making his way down the street towards her. When she caught sight of him her face split into a wide grin and he found himself smiling back at her. Oh how he wished that smile was really for him. His eyes fell on the purple shirt she was wearing and he almost smirked. It was the same shirt she had been wearing that day on New Earth. It seemed so long ago and yet it stayed in his mind as if it was only yesterday.

"Rose," he smiled. "Fancy seeing you out here".

Rose laughed. "As I recall, you invited me".

He shrugged. "That sounds like something I would do". He held out his jacket. "Here, you clearly need it".

Rose took the jacket and stared at it for a moment. "Are you sure?"

"Of course," he grinned. "I don't need it. I only brought it in case the weather changed or you were cold".

She still looked unsure. "Are you absolutely positive? Because I can duck back to my flat and get another jacket".

"Don't be silly," he waved a hand at her. "One thing you'll soon learn about me is that I can acclimatize myself very quickly".

"Alright then, Mister Impressive," she teased with her tongue-in-teeth grin.

The Doctor watched as she slipped into his jacket and he smiled. It was a bit too long for her but it didn't drown her.

"So," she opened her arms. "How do I look?"

He chuckled. "If I'm perfectly honest I'd have to say you look a bit odd".

Rose frowned at him. "Well that's a bit rude. If you want to be like that then I'll freeze to death. How'd you like that, huh? Knowing that you killed a young woman by insulting her?"

The Doctor just stood and waited for Rose to finish with an eyebrow raised. "Are you quite finished?"

"Of course," Rose offered him her hand. "Come on, that wheel isn't gonna ride itself".

"Well technically"-

"Come on!" she grabbed his hand and tugged him down the street.

Once again the Doctor was pleasantly surprised at how nice it felt to be the one following. He'd have thought the natural need to be in control would have kicked in eventually, but it didn't. He trusted Rose completely.

Xxx

When they reached the wheel they just stood and gazed at it for a while. "It's pretty big".

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed. "It looks almost like some sort of transmitter".

Rose giggled and although she didn't know it, they both understood exactly why. It wasn't all that long ago that Rose and big-ears were running around saving London from those shop window dummies.

"So, are you keen?" Rose asked.

He looked down at her and smiled. "That depends, are you keen?"

"Well I dunno," she shrugged. "It is a little high".

The Doctor frowned and had to stop himself from saying anything to give himself away. Since when had Rose become frightened of a bit of height? She had climbed things much higher than that during their travels together, so what made riding a ferris wheel any harder?

He squeezed her hand gently in his. "We don't have to if you don't want to. We could go and get chips?"

Rose turned to him and grinned as if he'd just read her mind. "That sounds amazing if I'm completely honest".

The Doctor pretended to sigh and shake his head in disapproval. "Rose Tyler, refusing to have fun and do the one thing that we actually set out to do".

"Oi!" Rose laughed. "You'll get a smack, you will".

"But you barely know me," he retorted playfully. "For all you know I could be an alien and my head might pop off".

Rose snorted. "If you were an alien then you'd have kidnapped me already and we wouldn't be here".

"True," he grinned. "And we'd fly away together," he finished dramatically. "Although I'm not into the whole probing thing," he added as an afterthought. "I always thought that theory was a little farfetched".

"Yeah, me too," Rose laughed. "You really are a bit of an odd one, Doctor Watson".

He turned to look at her and smiled childishly. "Well, maybe odd people just find each other in the most ordinary of places".

Rose's smile faltered slightly as she held his gaze. Everything he said seemed to have a hidden meaning and she was dying to know what it was. Though this time it was rather obvious he was referring to their meeting as 'meant to be'.

"Maybe they do," she grinned and took his hand once more as they continued in the direction of their chip shop. Of course, that fact never struck Rose as Nicholas pulled her through the door of the familiar-looking establishment. Nor did it strike her that she was sitting with the Doctor the whole time.

She felt safe with this man. He was too different to be called ordinary but at the same time he was comfortable. To her he was an example of someone well-balanced, with a healthy optimism that she knew she needed.

They ordered their chips and Rose shrugged out of the Doctor's jacket. "There you go," she held it out over the table. "I won't need it since we're not actually riding the wheel".

He waved a hand at her. "You'll need it again when we get back outside anyway. Besides, it was you that didn't want to ride the wheel".

"Don't blame me!" she laughed. "I just didn't want to let you embarrass yourself when you finally confessed you were too scared".

He leant in and spoke quietly as if it were some big secret. "That's cheek, Miss Tyler".

Rose laughed. "Is it? I suppose I'm just comfortable around you. I didn't want to offend you, there's just...I dunno, something about you that makes me trust you, d'you know what I mean?"

"Well yeah," he shrugged. "I mean, I would even go so far as to trust you with my favourite fez," he smiled but his thoughts shifted to Amy for a moment as he remembered her throwing his fez and River shooting it with her blaster.

Rose almost choked on her drink as she erupted into a fit of giggles. "A fez?!" she laughed. "What on earth does a bloke like you want with a fez?!"

"Well, it's not unheard of for someone my age to wear a fez from time to time," he shrugged. "I think that they are very interesting, really. And there's something about the red material that just...hmmm..." he trailed off wistfully.

Rose snorted with laughter. "I think I better get you a fez and leave you two alone to get to know each other. Maybe get a room for the two of you?"

"Alright, alright," he rolled his eyes. "So I have an odd fez...fetish. How about you? What's something that you care about an irrational amount?"

"I dunno," Rose frowned. "Probably my photo album with the pictures of my mum and friends in it".

The Doctor nodded and tried his best not to appear over interested. He was doing pretty well considering there was a war going on inside his head. Would he be in the album labelled 'friends'? Of course not, he wasn't her friend! She was still rather mad at him when she left and if she bothered to keep any pictures of them they wouldn't belong in a 'friends' album. Was there an album called 'Timelord that I used to like quite a lot but now hate because he abandoned me'? Would he get his very own album? He mentally slapped himself. Any special place that he once held in Rose's heart was long gone. That was the unfortunate truth.

"That's understandable. Did your mother pass away?"

"Sort of, yeah," Rose nodded and shrugged. "Doesn't matter now. I'll never see her again or any of my friends. It's sad to think that there are faces I will never see again".

The Doctor shifted uncomfortably. Though neither would acknowledge it, they both knew what Rose really meant by that last part.

"I'm sorry. I've lost many people. My family died long ago and ever since it just seems that I keep losing my friends".

"I'm so sorry," Rose reached across and covered his hand with hers. "I'm here now though. I won't leave you alone until you ask me to".

He grinned at her and placed his other hand on top of hers and squeezed. "That's nice to know".

She smiled softly at him and for a moment they seemed to forget where they were. "Anyway," she slowly removed her hand from his. "What else don't I know about you, Doctor Watson?"

"I'm a Pisces, I like to do yoga on the weekends and my favourite colour is peach".

Rose starred at him for a moment before bursting out laughing. "Yeah, right, and I'm the queen".

"Hey! I could do yoga! And my favourite colour could be peach!"

Rose giggled. "You don't seem like the yoga type to me".

"And why not?"

"You don't have the patience," she laughed. "Your leg has been twitching this whole time we've been waiting for the chips".

"A fair observation".

"And there is no way your favourite colour is peach," Rose shook her head with an amused look on her face.

"So what is my favourite colour?"

Rose narrowed her eyes slightly and scrutinised him. "I would have to say either a dark blue or a deep red".

The Doctor smiled. "Red," he nodded, "it reminds me of my home".

"Your home?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," he sat up a little straighter, realising his error. "Yeah well, you know. Everyone's home has something particular about it. Mine would have to be the colour red".

"Hmmm," Rose frowned. "I've never really thought of it. I guess my home would be a dark blue".

The Doctor stared at her in silence for a moment. Her apartment with Jackie wasn't dark blue. There was only one place he knew of that was dark blue that Rose considered a home. His hearts broke a little for her.

At that moment a waitress brought over their food and they both tucked into the chips. Both of them had suddenly realised how hungry all of the talking had made them.

Rose was feeling slightly awkward as they ate in silence. The quiet was uncomfortable but spilling your whole life story to a perfect stranger, or near about, wasn't exactly ideal either. She knew a lot about him now. A lot more than she had only an hour ago...but she would never in her wildest dreams presume to know him. His family was gone so that in itself opened up a door to a whole lot of issues that come with a whole lot of baggage. Then again, he might be just what she needed to get back on track.

While this internal war was raging in her head the Doctor's mind was equally as in conflict. He needed to stop. The guilt was overwhelming and he felt horrible. How could he be doing this to his sweet Rose? How could he be lying to her and allowing her to believe he was someone else?! But how was he ever going to give up the sound of her laughter or that special way she grinned? How would he ever give up being able to talk to her and learn about her new life as an equal? For once he wasn't some great Timelord and no one was gazing at him in adoration. He was just a man having chips with a woman he had met only a couple of weeks previous. She barely knew him and he barely knew her and it was bliss...absolutely amazing, unimaginable bliss.

**xxx**

**So there you have it. I decided to make them have chips at the last minute because I definitely know where to go from there instead of re-writing the beginning of the chapter a thousand times. Some of this chapter may be a little random as most of the time the only time I have to write is at night before I go to sleep.**

**There may be SPOILERS:**

**Also, I know everyone wants Rose to find out that he's the Doctor, but I'm afraid I can't do that for at least ten chapters or so. (but there will be hints) This story is basically like writing an all human AU except for both of them there's a big elephant in the room. He will dig himself in deeper and deeper because he can't stop once he's started and she'll be sucked in as a well. I don't quite know the ending yet so it may be happy or it may be sad. It may fork off into two options and you can read both. I dunno though because it's still quite a way away.**

**Thank you all so much for reading! I can't believe the following on this already! :)**


	6. Disappearances

**I'm so sorry it's been so long! I've had this written for ages but I didn't like it. I still don't like it that much but I thought I better update anyway. I hope you like it!**

The Doctor raced back to the TARDIS and slammed the doors behind him. It turned out that the inhabitants of Setular four did not like it when a stranger entered their sacred temple wearing nothing but a bed sheet- A long story which he would not be telling to anyone any time soon.

He hurried down the corridor to get dressed and emerged moments later fully dressed and freshly groomed. Of course this would have been an impressive feat had he someone to be impressed by it. He sighed and set the TARDIS coordinates for London. It had only been a day since he'd seen Rose but he was too anxious to see her again to wait until Saturday.

As he stepped out of the TARDIS he noticed that there were people not far from his location. The sounds of concerned voices reached his ears and he stopped to listen.

"Did you hear about the people disappearing in broad daylight? My son wanted to go out playing with his friends but I wouldn't even allow that. Word is whatever's doing it likes children".

The Doctor frowned. His interest had already peaked when they mentioned the disappearances, but what he was more curious about was why the woman had referred to the culprit as a 'what' and not a 'who'.

"I'm sorry," he stepped over to the women, "I couldn't help but overhear. What do you think is happening to the people who go missing?"

"I dunno," the woman shifted uncomfortably. "It's not human, whatever it is". When both the Doctor and the other women continued to stare at her she continued. "Oh come on! Aliens, people! They're among us, what more proof do you need? There's no way what's taking those people is human. Maybe you would assume that after the first few, but after that many people...and no bodies? I just...I don't think it can be anything else".

The Doctor shifted awkwardly. "What's your name?"

Her wide eyes shifted to him and he smiled warmly at her. "Beth".

"Well, Beth, I think you should hold on to that idea because I agree with you wholeheartedly. I'm the Doctor, by the way".

"Nice to meet you. You do?"

"Of course I do. I believe in anything, me. The universe is teaming with life, in my opinion".

"Thank you," she smiled kindly up at him. "It's good to have someone other than my husband that doesn't think I'm insane".

"Oh, rubbish," he waved a hand at her. "Anyway, I'll see you ladies some other time. I've got someone to see".

"See ya," Beth smiled and turned back to the others. "Nice man".

"Absolute nutter if you ask me," another woman, Mary replied.

Beth rolled her eyes. All of her friends were so narrow minded. "Right, we better get back to the office before they realise we snuck out".

"I'm sorry," Penny grumbled. "Being pregnant has its problems".

They all laughed and continued along the path together. "Have you noticed something different about Rose recently?" Beth asked after a few minutes. "She's actually said hello to me a couple of times".

"Yeah, I don't know, you should ask her," Mary shrugged. "I guess something good happened to her. As far as I know she hasn't had a good run of it".

"You ask her!" Penny retorted. "I don't think she likes me".

"Only because you're on her back all the time," Beth took a deep breath and hesitated. "Maybe we could invite her to lunch with us".

Penny nearly dropped her coffee. "Are you serious?! Not that I can't stand her or anything, I just don't think she'll want to".

"Well times are changing and so is she," Beth replied sincerely. "She's too young to be so miserable".

Xxx

The Doctor sat in the café waiting for Rose to arrive. He was so anxious to see her again that he hadn't realised it was eleven o'clock on a Monday morning.

Nicole glanced in his direction before smiling and making her way over. "You're a little early. Rose isn't in again until Saturday".

He paused for a second and looked around. It seemed he had been a little bit too excited to see her and forgotten what day it would be.

"Ah," he nodded. "I don't believe I even gave it a thought. I was just in such a hurry to see her again".

Nicole grinned. "Already smitten I see". It wasn't a question.

"Well, one might say I've been smitten for a very long time," he smiled knowingly.

Nicole frowned and nodded as well. "I don't want to know what you mean. Do you want anything while you're here?"

"Yes, I'll have lemonade, thank you".

"Coming up," she scribbled it down and hurried back towards the counter.

The Doctor sat back in his chair and looked around the almost deserted café. He may as well stick around and see what he could find out about the disappearances.

Xxx

Rose trudged along awkwardly behind the other women. They had come to find her and ambushed her while she was still at her desk. It wasn't that lunch was such a scary prospect, more the fact that she hardly knew these women and any time she had talked to them she had been far from what a normal person would call nice.

"So, Rose..." Penny addressed her, "have you got a man in your life?"

Rose blushed. "I wouldn't say he's mine...but there is someone I like quite a lot".

"Spill," Beth ordered. "You can't just admit something like that then go back to being all brooding and silent".

Rose shrugged. "He's a Doctor".

"Oooo," Mary squealed excitedly. "We met a Doctor this morning".

"Yeah," Beth chuckled. "Not even a name, just 'the Doctor'".

Rose had just taken a sip from her drink bottle and coughed loudly as the liquid caught in her throat. "What?" she spluttered.

Beth patted her on the back. "Are you alright? I'm sure he actually has a name, don't worry," she laughed.

"Yeah," Rose nodded. It was a false alarm, surely. What would the Doctor be doing gossiping with a bunch of secretaries? "He wasn't wearing a pinstripe suit, was he?"

Beth shook her head. "Sorry, no. Do you know someone who goes by that nickname?"

Rose nodded again. "Used to".

"Not anymore?" Penny asked.

"No," Rose shook her head. "Not for a good while now. He left a long time ago and I haven't seen him since".

"Well maybe he buzzed off to the stars," Mary added in casually, sending Beth an incredulous look.

"Oh, shut up," Beth nudged her with an elbow. "I'm not the only one who believes in aliens. The Doctor was quite swift to agree with me".

Rose stopped dead and stared at the woman beside her. "He believes in aliens?"

"Yeah, come on," Mary took her other arm and pulled her towards her usual Saturday café. The bell clanged as they entered and Nicole grinned at Rose.

"Morning Rose! I didn't think you'd be in again until Saturday?"

"Change of plans," Rose mumbled quietly, gesturing to the women around her.

"Well I'm sure a certain someone will be happy to hear that," Nicole waggled her eyebrows and the other ladies around Rose exchanged surprised expressions.

Rose ignored them and turned to where Nicholas was sitting in his usual seat, lemonade by his side and his spectacles perched on the edge of his nose. His face was crinkled into a frown of concentration as he read the newspaper.

Happy to have an excuse to get away from the gossiping women, Rose quickly made her way over to him. It didn't take him long to realise someone was there and he grinned at her as she approached.

"I didn't think I'd see you until Saturday?"

"Are you disappointed?" Rose asked cheekily.

"Of course not," he blushed a little. "In fact, I'd come in today with the intention of meeting you before I realised it wasn't Saturday and you'd no doubt be working".

Rose smiled. "Why don't I just give you my number so that you can call before you show up?"

"That's probably best," he agreed and set down his newspaper while Rose rummaged for a pen. "I see you've got company. I don't wish to hold you up".

Just as he had spoken, Beth came over and waved to him awkwardly. "Hi Doctor".

The Doctor's eyes shot to Rose's automatically and he tried his best to act like he wasn't terrified. "My name is Nicholas. So you're not calling me by a random title".

"But it's not random," Beth argued. "Rose knew someone with that name once".

Rose froze and looked at the Doctor awkwardly. "A nickname perhaps?" the Doctor shrugged.

Beth shrugged as well and smiled. "Anyway, it looks like you've got a much more important lunch ahead, Rose. We'll just find a table over there somewhere," she gestured to the other half of the restaurant, "give you guys some privacy".

"Thank you," Rose gave Beth an appreciative smile.

Beth went back to the others and Rose sat down, not wanting the meet the other occupant of the table's eyes.

"So your ex was a Doctor too?" he asked quietly.

"I guess it's just my type," Rose joked lightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise," he shook his head. "It doesn't make this awkward, does it?"

"No," Rose shook her head hastily. To back up her statement she leant across the table and covered his hand with hers.

"Good," he smiled and she felt her cheeks heat up. He only made this worse when he put his hand on hers and squeezed lightly.

Rose hesitated. "Is it...is it far too early to admit that I really like you, Nicholas?"

He grinned broadly at her. "Not at all, I think now is as good a time as any. No regrets that way".

"That's exactly what I think," she grinned back.

The Doctor gazed into her eyes and he felt his hearts clench in his chest. He loved the woman in front of him more than he had ever thought possible, but this wasn't right. She believed he was different, just a man. She trusted him and she was falling for him...and...he had to stop it.

He gently removed his hands from hers and clasped them together in front of him. His brain worked frantically to try and think of any excuse to get himself away from her.

"Rose..." he trailed off, not able to find the words.

"Yes?" she asked keenly.

"I...I really like you too".

Rose beamed at him. "Good," she laughed before looking over to where the other ladies were not doing a very good job of spying on them. "I think I better go soon. We weren't even coming here, it was just automatic".

"That's fine," the Doctor leapt up from his seat as she stood. "I'll see you on Saturday then?"

"Yeah," she came around to his side of the table and took his hand before reaching up to brush her lips across his.

His arms flailed around for a few moments before finding their rightful place on her hips. She pressed her lips to his more firmly and he all but melted in her arms.

Beth whistled loudly and Rose broke away to poke her tongue out at her. "See you later," she murmured and headed to the door. "You guys coming?" she asked the others.

"Uh yeah," Mary nodded, reaching up to shut Penny's open mouth before joining Rose by the door. "Let's go".

"Allons-y," Rose murmured quietly.

xxx

**So that's that. Something strange is going on and the Doctor is going to have to do some investigating. This means that he might have a bit of trouble juggling his relationship with Rose at the same time as trying to stop these aliens. Above all he is going to want to keep the two things separate so that Rose doesn't figure anything out. How long is he going to keep her in the dark? Who knows :P I don't even know yet but lets just take it one chapter at a time.**

**Reviews are always appreciated so if you feel thus inclined, do leave one :) Thanks for reading ;)**


	7. A date with a Doctor

**Alright, here we go! I know, know, FINALLY! Seriously, drop a review and let when know when a month or two has passed because otherwise I lose track of time and it just goes. As an apology (and because it just happened) this chapter is extra long! You'll be happy to know that I have a chapter-by-chapter plan drawn up for this entire story. I will probably be around 36-37 chapters long so that's something sorted out. **

**Enjoy! :)**

Rose spent the next couple of days perfectly content. Her newfound romance with Nicholas had made an impact on her entire attitude to life. There was just something so nice about having such an instant connection with someone she could actually have. He accepted her and he cared about her. No, he didn't know the whole truth about her past, but neither did anyone else in her life. She would probably have to tell him the truth eventually, but for the time being she wanted to enjoy having something solid in her life. He was real and he wanted to spend time with her. How lucky had she been to meet someone like him just when she needed someone the most?

If she were to confess to him the entire truth at once then he would probably run from her, as most sane people would. But she had the feeling that if she slowly gave the truth to him piece by piece that he'd understand and maybe, just maybe he wouldn't think she was crazy.

It seemed that she wasn't the only one to notice her complete change in attitude. At work the other women that had been there with her and Nicholas gave her knowing looks, while others just stared open-mouthed. She paid no attention to them as she passed with a new bounce in her step.

At lunchtime she went to see Nicole and her mood only got better. Even her best friend was shocked as Rose laughed and chatted casually with one of the other customers in the café.

"Alright, so what are you smoking and where can I get it?" Nicole asked jokingly once the customer was gone.

Rose grinned at her and shrugged. "I don't know, Nicole. I'm not smoking anything really, just enjoying my life".

"This doesn't have anything to do with a certain bow-tied nutter, does it?" Nicole asked suspiciously.

The brunette sighed. "Honestly? Wherever would you get an idea like that?"

"Well it just seems that ever since she met that man, my best friend is smiling more. I feel a little upset that my job has been taken from me".

"You'll always be able to make me smile," Rose laughed, "but yes, I am smiling more".

Nicole grinned broadly and hugged her from across the counter. "Then I am very happy for you. Tell you what though, if I had known that a man was all it took to cheer you up then I would have set you up a long time ago".

"No you wouldn't have," Rose shook her head. "Besides, I don't think it would have worked with just any man".

"Oh," Nicole nodded, "because you only like the crazy ones".

"Shut up," Rose shoved her playfully and Nicole shook her head.

"I'm going to have to get used to you being so happy all of the time".

Rose looked at her watch and made a face. "Not right now you aren't. I better get back. Thanks for lunch, it was amazing. I'll see you Saturday?"

Nicole picked up a cloth and started wiping down the counter. "I'll see you for a little bit, but I'm not going to take away from your time with Mr Cute Doctor. That guy's good for you".

Rose rolled her eyes and laughed. "See ya".

Xxx

When Rose returned to the office Beth was waiting by her desk with something behind her back. Rose frowned, but Beth's smile only grew.

"What're you doing?" Rose asked curiously.

"Nothing," Beth shrugged, "I just wanted to see your face when you saw what came for you while you were gone".

Her heart sped up and she eyed Beth suspiciously. "What came for me?"

Beth grinned and pulled the flower arrangement out from behind her back. "You're lucky you've got a sweet one. My husband would never do this for me".

Rose's face blossomed into a grin as she took the flowers from Beth and smelt them. They were beautiful and exotic. None of that red roses rubbish. Rose had never been a fan of the flower she shared her name with, simply because of the jokes that had been made because of it.

"There's a card too," Beth added innocently. "I didn't read it-most of it anyway".

Rose rolled her eyes and flipped open the card.

_Dearest Rose,_

_Although it has been merely a few days since we said we quite liked each other, I cannot stop thinking about you. These flowers are simply because I thought you'd like them. Women like flowers, don't they? Anyway, I decided against roses because of the obvious and rather terrible puns that can be made. I hope these find you well and those other women haven't picked them apart before they get to you. I would also like to ask you if you'd care to join me for dinner tonight. You don't have to say yes but since I have your number and you don't have mine, it'd be rather rude of you not to show up at all without prior communication. If you think you can make it, come to the café tonight at seven and I'll be waiting for you. _

_NW_

"So...are you going?" Beth asked slowly.

Rose sucked in a deep breath. "Yeah, I think I will".

"That's my girl," Beth clapped her on the shoulder before returning to her own desk.

Xxx

The walk home was even better than it had been the last two days combined. Flowers in hand, Rose made her way through the park with a goofy grin on her face the whole time. Maybe there was hope for her yet. Perhaps it wouldn't be quite as hard to move on from the Doctor as she expected. All she needed in her life were more people like Nicole and Nicholas and it would be smooth sailing from then on out.

Her whole face felt stiff from all the smiling and the laughter. Had it really been that long since she'd worked out those muscles? Of course not, people always said it took more muscles to frown than to smile. Still, the whole experience was strangely foreign to her. How long had it been since she'd really allowed herself such a hope? When had she given up trying? When had she lost that childlike trust in the universe?

Once she got inside the door she only had three quarters of an hour to get ready. She quickly unzipped her skirt and hurried towards the shower. It was imperative that she looked good that night. Nicholas had put in the effort and she wasn't about to send him flowers, so she'd make sure that he was proud to have her on his arm, no matter where they were going.

After drowning herself beneath the torrent of hot water and soap, she hurried to grab her towel. She made her way back into her bedroom with the towel wrapped firmly around her. Now was the difficult part. She didn't have many clothes and half of what she had she didn't wear. Some pieces were even from other planets. Nothing ridiculous of course. Just things like a shirt that adjusts to fit the wearer perfectly and another that actually absorbs the body heat from areas that the wearer might get sweat patches.

Rifling through her wardrobe she growled in frustration. What would she wear? There wasn't time to go out and get something else, but unless she wanted to wear jeans and t-shirt again, there was nothing else for it.

Just when she was resigned to just staying at home she saw it poking out from the corner of the wardrobe. She hastily pulled the other clothes aside and gasped when she saw what had been hiding at the end. It was a dress, of course, but that dress was special. The Doctor had bought it for her when they went to America in the 1990s. It wasn't that long ago, but she knew for a fact that that particular dress was a designer cocktail dress. There were only a certain number made and she had one.

She grinned at the black material as she laid it out on the bed. The complicated lace design that covered the bust and shoulders alone looked like it would have taken months to create and perfect. Surely it would impress Nicholas. If he didn't like it then at least the women would be envious. Sometimes Rose missed that. Being on the arm of an impressive man and having the women look at her like she shouldn't be there. It used to make her self-conscious, but then she realised that they were jealous of her and she'd feel like the luckiest woman in the world.

Once she stepped into the dress and did it up in front of the mirror, she knew that Nicholas would like it. It wasn't too short like some dresses of similar style, and the cut was modest. She quickly went to her draw and pulled on a pair of underwear. She couldn't forget that.

She chose the only pair of nice shoes she had, which were shiny black heels. They weren't that high, but they were a lot more comfortable than most heels. The only thing left to do was her hair.

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, she felt strange as she ran a brush through her brown hair. The last time she had worn that dress she had been blonde and it had been for a party. She didn't want her hair to ever be like that again. The brown that it was naturally was a honey colour anyway. She was both blonde and brunette and she found that the natural look suited her better. She was more mature and it was time she started acting like it.

Once her hair was up in a half-bun, she quickly applied minimal makeup and headed back out to the bigger mirror. The beautiful woman looking back at her was a stranger, but when she smiled she recognised her from a long time ago.

Not wanting to keep Nicholas waiting, she hurried out of her apartment and down the stairs. The heels proved interesting on the stairs and she laughed a little when she slipped and had to catch herself on the railing.

The night air was a little chilly, but nothing like it had been the last time they had gone out. Nicholas probably would not have to give her his jacket at all. For some reason this saddened her. Perhaps it was the idea of being encased in something warmed by another person, or simply the fact that it was his?

As she approached the rendezvous point, she saw him already standing there. To her surprise, he wasn't wearing his usual tweed jacket. Instead it had been replaced by a longer purple coloured jacket, lighter purple waist coat and a blouse shirt under that. The whole outfit was once more topped off by a bowtie around his neck. As if he'd ever leave that at home.

Rose couldn't help but laugh a little. This caught his attention and he raised his eyebrows at her for a moment before stopping to look at what she was wearing. Her self-consciousness returned as she watched his eyes take in her form and she shifted awkwardly.

"So, another bowtie?"

He grinned and touched it lovingly. "Bowties are cool".

Rose rolled her eyes and walked over to stand beside him. "Well I think you look very nice".

He grinned again. "Bowties never fail to please. You look absolutely lovely, Rose".

She blushed brightly and shrugged. "It's been a long time since I've worn this dress. I was hoping it would fit in with wherever we're going tonight".

"Oh yes," he nodded enthusiastically. "Tonight we are going somewhere rather fancy if I do say so myself. Now, I know that I'm not always one for the snobby places and I take it you aren't either?" she shook her head. "Good. Anyway, tonight I decided that maybe we could teach some of these snooty people how to have fun, what do you say?"

Rose laughed nervously. "Yes, I suppose so. It's been a long time since ive done anything like this though".

"Well, forgive me for saying this, Rose, but it seems like it's been a while since you've done anything other than work and weekly coffees with Nicole. But that's going to change now that I'm here. I'm going to awaken the real you that's been waiting quietly for me to come along".

Rose scoffed. "Is that so?"

"Yes, now come along," he took her hand and led her down the street.

Rose laughed and smiled up at the goofy man beside her. While the sensation of being led somewhere by an eccentric man wasn't unknown to her, it was different to know that people like that really did exist in 'real life' and weren't all time traveling aliens from space.

After several minutes of quiet walking, Rose was starting to get suspicious. "Are we gonna need a taxi? Because this seems like an awful long way to walk".

Nicholas glanced down at her confused face and smiled. "Do you trust me?"

Rose met his eyes and smiled. "Yeah, I think so".

"You shouldn't," he said seriously before make a sharp turn down the next alleyway.

"Nicholas?" she asked cautiously. "What's going on?"

He didn't speak but just sent her a sly smile before continuing.

Rose's instincts were screaming at her not to enter the alleyway with the strange man, but at that same time she trusted him too much to believe he had malicious intent. Her feet moved forward of their own accord and she followed him all the way through the alley and out the other side. They were greeted by the lights of the restaurant before them and Rose breathed a sigh of relief. The sounds of chinking plates and cutlery met her ears and the smell wafting from the kitchen was making her mouth water.

"You, Rose Tyler, are reckless," Nicholas shook his head at her. "Following a man into a dark alleyway is most definitely something you shouldn't make a habit of".

She grinned. "But it's different when I trust you".

He nodded and smiled. "I trust you too".

"Good," Rose reached up and placed a quick kiss to his lips. "Thank you for the flowers, by the way".

"You're welcome," she leant down and kissed her again for a moment. "Right... you hungry?"

Rose nodded enthusiastically. "How did you find this place?"

"Oh, just wandering around. I stumbled across it by accident". He shrugged and led her over to the stairs to the deck.

"And this is a fancy place?"

"Oh yes," he nodded seriously. "Only particular people know about it. And the people that wander through the streets of course. The diners here find it rather amusing when a thief runs through the alley only to be met with a whole crowd of people".

"And how do they get here?" Rose asked quietly. "I can't imagine half of these people walking through a dark alleyway to get here, can you?" She glanced around at the fancily dressed people and frowned.

Nicholas chuckled. "Most of these people have drivers, Rose. They don't need to walk through any dark alleyways with strangers".

"Ah," Rose nodded. "That would explain why all I can smell is strong perfume and boot polish".

"Clearly not a fan of the high class?"

Rose laughed. "I'd like them more if they respected me more. It's like they can smell commoner when I walk past".

Nicholas chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll protect you".

They were shown to their table, which to Rose's delight was outside beneath the stars. Nicholas ordered a glass of wine for Rose and a lemonade for himself. Rose was surprised that he'd managed to guess exactly which wine she liked, but she was quickly distracted by the fact that he'd ordered lemonade for himself.

"Not a wine person?" she asked curiously.

He smiled. "Not really an alcohol person most of the time. I will try it sometimes, but I think I'll stick with lemonade".

"Well, you can be the designated driver then," Rose laughed as the waited poured her drink and she took a small sip. She sighed in contentment. "That's nice".

Nicholas watched her in amusement. "I suppose I'll be called the designated walker tonight. Or perhaps I'll have to carry you".

Rose laughed. "Do you have a car?"

Nicholas shrugged. "Of sorts". When Rose fixed him with a puzzled look he continued. "I mean I'm sure I've got one somewhere".

"So does that mean you're filthy rich like the rest of these people or are you some kind of hoarder?"

He chuckled. "Neither, I hope".

Rose sighed dramatically. "Well this is going to be a long night if you don't tell me anything about yourself. I'm just going to be stuck here yapping about me".

"I'm quite alright with that," he replied with a charming smile.

She rolled her eyes and sighed once more. "Come on Doctor Watson. I think it's time you told me more about you".

Xxx

The Doctor stood waiting for Rose to finish up in the bathroom. As she'd had more wine, what had been a friendly conversation turned into a full interrogation. He'd found that he didn't mind it though, because as the alcohol did its usual work on the human, her questions became a little more garbled and he could simply laugh them off.

Once she returned from the bathroom they headed off through the alleyway and started the trek back to the café. He hoped her apartment wasn't too far from there. She was already leaning on him and if she insisted on going the last sprint of her journey alone then he'd have no choice but to follow her.

She was quite content holding onto his arm as he carefully led her down the quiet streets. Were he a lesser man, this would have been his opportunity to pounce. This sickened him to the core. The creature beside him was so sweet and unsuspecting. Would she ever expect that sort of behaviour from him?

He blushed at the mere thought of anything along those lines. If he stuck around for too long then that was certainly to be expected. Unless Rose was waiting. Perhaps she would not be one to sell herself so easily. He hoped that the years they had been apart had not weakened her resolve to keep her dignity. If there had really been no one else in her life then it was very likely that she hadn't been with anyone. He hoped not. The thought of anyone hurting her in any way made his blood boil...but what was he doing? Was his deceit really any better than any human man's carnal lusts? At least those men would be honest and have the courage to do as they want.

The Doctor glanced down at the woman beside him and felt the guilt in his hearts swell to the point of near physical pain. This wasn't right. It really, really wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked, a little more slurred than usual.

"Nothing," he smiled reassuringly. "Now, are you sure you can manage from here?"

Rose looked up at the café in front of them and then at Nicholas and bit her lip. "Well...no, probably not," she giggled.

"Lead the way then," he nodded and she grinned before tugging him off in the direction of her home.

After only a few stumbles and taking a wrong turn once, they made it back to Rose's apartment building. Nicholas climbed the stairs with her and she fumbled around in her purse for a moment to find the key. Once she was safely inside, Nicholas turned to leave. But before he reached the door once more, something caught his eye.

He walked over to the small table where the picture of Rose, Jackie, Mickey and his old self were smiling together. The picture made him both sad and happy that she wanted to remember him.

He didn't hear her until she was right behind him and when she spoke he could hear the smile in her voice. "That's my mum, my friend Mickey and...the Doctor".

He turned to her with the photo in his hands and nodded in pretend realisation. "That Doctor".

"Yeah," she nodded and carefully took the photo from his fingers to place it back in its rightful position. "That picture is not there because I can't let go of him. Those people were my family. My mum, my ex and friend and my very best friend in the whole universe".

"That's a pretty good friend then," he murmured.

Rose nodded. "All gone now though".

"I'm sorry".

"It's okay," she smiled weakly. "All that matters is the present. You're here now and considering my circumstances, I think that you're the best thing that could ever have happened to me".

"Oh no, Rose Tyler," he smiled and raised his hands to hold her waist. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me".

Just as he leaned in for a kiss, his phone went off in his pocket and he quickly pulled it out to answer it. "Yes? Of course it's me, who else would have this phone? I'm kind of in the middle of something—no, it's not a life or death situation—fine, I'm coming".

He turned back to her with an apologetic look on his face. "Got to dash, sorry".

"At this time of night?"

"Well, you know doctors," he laughed awkwardly. "Anyway, I'll see you later". He hurried over to the door, only to realise that he'd forgotten something and quickly rushed back over to kiss her before leaving.

Rose was left standing in the middle of her apartment with a goofy grin on her face. What strange men she seemed to attract, but did she mind? Chuckling to herself she started towards the bathroom before realising the fragility of her state and falling flat on her face. So maybe she'd have to work on handling her liquor.

xxx

**So...how was that? Was that worth the wait? Anyway, as I said, I have now got a proper plan written down for this story and without spoiling too much, you guys are going to have to go crazy waiting for Rose to find out about the Doctor for quite a long time yet. I hope to get the next chapter up by the end of the month and I am hoping to update my other stories before or during these next holidays in a couple of weeks. **

**Drop me a review if you feel like it :P Thank you all so much for reading and for being so patient with me. I know I am often terribly late and I do apologise profusely. Feel free to message and abuse at any time if you feel like I'm slacking. Really you can. I won't mind.**


	8. Investigation

**Hey! Look who updated in less than a month for once! :D So, this chapter felt like I'd written a lot more than I actually have, but I think I got down some really good points in here that will help with development. I do apologise if the Doctor is a little OCC in this and yes, I have seen all of eleven's seasons. It's just very difficult sometimes to put him in situations like these and make him accurate. His rough personality isn't hard, it's his reactions to different things that prove more challenging. Anyway, thank you all so much for continuing to follow this story and your reviews are greatly appreciated. If you ask me a question in a review (I can't remember if anyone has recently) and I don't answer it's usually because the question will answer itself or I have you open on one of my phone tabs to reply to but I get distracted. **

**As usual this is unbeta'd and unedited even by me so any mistakes are due to tiredness and an overindulgence of Easter chocolates.**

**Happy reading!**

The Doctor was in a fine mood as he ambled along the crowded street. He had been called away to deal with an alien threat off the coast Africa and he was glad that things were sorted out before things could get too dangerous. It was one of those times when everybody lived and in his victory, standing alone on a beach in Mozambique, that he thought back to Rose and remembered the London blitz and the misunderstanding with the Nanogenes. That had been a glorious day and his triumph in Africa would have been just as good if Rose had been there. Oh, how she would have smiled and laughed with him. They'd probably have hugged and he'd have lifted her off the ground and spun her around. After that they'd have gone back to the TARDIS and watched a movie together or made a mess of the kitchen trying to make banana daiquiris. There had been several occasions when they had had cooking disasters, though that was usually when he tried to put bananas into something that shouldn't have had bananas in it.

He grinned to himself. He still liked bananas. No matter how many times he changed, he would always love bananas. Perhaps he was being sentimental, but sometimes he would still make himself a banana daiquiri and drink it quietly in the TARDIS library. It was his way of remembering what he had and how much trouble his little mistake had caused him. Though of course it wasn't such a little mistake and it had cost him dearly, and he had tried his best to avoid any such calamities ever since. Tried, being the word.

The café was coming up fast on his left and he quickly rushed for the entrance and out of the traffic on the path. It was a little fuller than usual, but as he weaved his way through the tables he knew why. All of the people sitting at the tables worked at the same office. It wasn't immediately apparent until he looked at the company logo on several different articles of clothing and stationary. It was the same logo that he'd seen on Rose's notepad and pencil when she'd given him her phone number.

"You looking for Rose?" A voice called through the happy chatter around him.

He whirled around to find Nicole leaned against the counter with an amused look on her face. He realised he'd been caught during his observation of the group and smiled a little awkwardly.

"That depends," he made his way over to her and stop about a metre away so she could hear him better. "Is she here?"

Nicole laughed, but shook her head. "Nah, she went home about an hour ago".

The Doctor looked down at his watched and was surprised to find out that it was nearly two o'clock. "Ah, that's alright. I wasn't expecting to see her today anyway. So, what are all these people doing here when they should still be at work?"

Nicole shrugged. "I dunno. Rose said something about them getting new bosses and for the first day with their new employers they get to go home a few hours early. She's also recommended this place if anyone wanted to go for afternoon tea. Those women that came in with her the other day backed her up and I look up to find a whole bus load of people walking into my shop. I tell you what though, I don't know how you did it, but you're a downright genius, Watson".

"Why?" he asked with a curious frown.

Nicole gave him an incredulous look. "Rose. Don't tell me you haven't noticed! She's miles more friend than she was before. She opens up to everyone more and she smiles. I knew there was confidence hidden under all of that sadness somewhere, but I didn't know that all it would take was you to bring it out".

The Doctor stood and listened to her little spiel in silence. Had he really changed Rose that much? He'd just assumed that she needed a little hyping up to bring her back to life, but if it really was just because of him then he was ecstatic. Ecstatic and guilty at the same time.

"Well," he swallowed thickly, "I'm glad I was able to help her".

Nicole nodded, but her eyes narrowed when she turned back to him. "But I'm warning you. That last bloke that she was with, that Doctor, he messed her up for a very long time and she's only just finding her feet now. If I find out that you've built her up again only to knock her down, you've got another thing coming, understood?"

"Yes," the Doctor nodded. "I heard she had a tough time of it".

"Did you also hear that she hates his guts and she never wants to see him again?" Nicole asked seriously.

The Doctor felt the colour drain from his face. "Really?"

Nicole laughed and slapped him on the back. "No, honestly, do you really think that Rose would say that? Come on, you've known her a little while now, she's far too sweet for that".

"Right," he nodded again and breathed out a silent sigh of relief. "Anyway, I've got things to do so I'd like a lemonade to go, thank you".

Nicole quickly crossed back around to the other side of the counter. "Right you are". She pulled a paper cup from a stack and set about making his drink. "So tell me, what kind of a Doctor do you have to be to be able to come and go as you please at any time of day?"

The Doctor, who had been fishing in his pockets for the right (and human) money to pay for his drink, starred up at her like a deer caught in headlights. Luckily for him, he was the king of improvisation and smiled up her in way that he hoped was casual.

"Very good question," he pointed out. "Really I'm a medical Doctor, but I'm also a Doctor of science. I don't wish to sound smug, but I'm a very sort after man. People always have jobs for me so I never really have the same workplace to go to on a daily basis".

"Doesn't that bother you? Never settling down and finding somewhere you belong?"

The Doctor flinched slightly at that, but Nicole didn't seem to have noticed. "Well, I like to think that I'm helping a lot more people this way. It also gives me the right to call upon people for favours if needs be".

"What a load of rubbish," Nicole laughed again and stopped what she was doing to lean against the counter. "I bet you just love it so much that you wouldn't be able to stop if you tried". She pushed off the counter again and slid his drink towards him. "Don't get me wrong, it's great in a way. You're just what she needs".

"You really think that Rose would be happy to be with someone who constantly disappears? I'd be too afraid id break her heart to do that to her".

"Wait, so you are just going to build her up and leave?" Nicole's eyes were wide and her jaw clenched threateningly.

"No, of course not," he reached up and ran a hand through his hair like his old regeneration used to. Hastily patting it back down again, he sighed. "I just have a lot to sort out. I'm not used to having someone...that needs me like that. I'm not good with the emotional connections".

"You mean you don't like her?"

"Yes. I mean no! No, I like her very much, it's just all so hard to adapt to".

"Well you better adapt soon or I'll be coming at you with a spatula and it won't be pretty," she held out her hand. "Two pound fifty".

"Really?"

Nicole shrugged. "It's good lemonade".

Xxx

The Doctor rounded another corner and scanned the next street for a signal. His sonic had been going mad about something only a moment previous and it was difficult juggling his screwdriver in one hand and finishing off his lemonade in the other. Nicole was right, it was excellent lemonade. In fact, he might even go so far as to say it was the best he'd ever tasted. He liked that woman. She reminded him greatly of Donna or even Jackie Tyler. The spunk and sass were abundant, but there was also the deep loyalty and care that she had for her friends that made her more likeable. Unfortunately for the Doctor, this was hardly a good thing. Such a woman would definitely not be opposed to slapping him until he regenerated if something bad happened to Rose.

Guilt filled his stomach again and he felt the lemonade inside him threaten to come up. He may have been a coward. That was something he was certain would never change throughout his lives, but he was not cruel. What he was doing would potentially hurt the person he wanted to protect the most in the universe. No, not potentially hurt her. It would hurt her. That kind of betrayal would sever any attachment between them forever.

The Doctor sighed and leant against the wall of the alleyway he'd just entered. The mere thought of hurting Rose had continued to plague his mind even as he had journeyed to other worlds to respond to distress calls. What he was doing was so wrong that his brain was constantly at war with his hearts, and even they seemed to have different ideas. On one side he felt his undying and undeniable love for her and on the other he felt the guilt and remorse for the mistakes he'd made and for the one he was possibly making at that exact moment. Then there was his brain. His logical, incredibly brilliant brain that tried to convince him that everything would be fine. If he allowed logic to take over then he could almost pass everything off as protecting her. He wanted her to live a normal life, a fantastic life, but what if her fantastic life was not possible without him? Yes, there was the possibility of her finding a human like Nicholas eventually, but would she be able to cope?

In the back of the Doctor's mind he knew that she could sense who he was. Whether she knew it or not, their minds connected and she grew comfortable with him so quickly because that was where they'd left off. There was still the wariness that came with meeting a new person, added with the unexplainable feeling of mistrust that came from his betrayal, but other than that she just felt what she had felt before without knowing it. The reasons behind that would confuse even the Doctor's brain, but he was almost completely sure that it was because at some point before his betrayal, she had fallen in love with him. It was the kind of love that didn't need to be spoken because they both knew what it was...and yet, he'd still managed to mess everything up with one stupid decision.

Maybe she'd forgive him. In fact, it was quite plausible that she would eventually, but would she ever truly understand? Would she hit herself for not paying attention to that feeling in the back of her mind? Would she be able to build herself back up again? The Doctor knew that were their roles reversed, he wouldn't be able to be the same again. Not that he understood her situation, or what it was like to be a woman, but he knew that being on the other side of the table would be crippling for anyone remotely human, and Rose was so human.

Perhaps she would never need to notice the connection. Maybe she would be so blind in her happiness that she would completely forget about it and it wouldn't be able to grow into any serious suspicion. Of course, there was always the option of interfering with her brain to make sure she didn't suspect anything, but that would add a whole new load of guilt to the Doctor's already overflowing heap. No, he couldn't do that. But Rose was smart. One day she would figure something out and then it would be too late. He'd have to tell her before she figured it out, but he'd rather face the Jagrafess, the Weeping Angels, the Carrionites, the Cybermen and the Daleks all at once than to break his love's heart.

Without even realising where he was going, he was on his way up the stairs of an apartment building and his sonic was going absolutely crazy. The buzzing only got louder as he continued up flight after flight of stairs and his excitement rose with every step. Once he was on the roof he followed his sonic over to where a small robotic creature was sitting, watching something in the distance. He snuck up on it quietly and zapped it with his sonic. The small creature jumped once and keeled over onto the concrete. The Doctor put away his sonic and leapt over to the creature.

Upon closer examination he found the creature to be a simple serving droid, but more like a pet. In this one's case it took the form of a very small robotic dog, like a fox terrier or children's toy. He suddenly felt bad for shocking the poor creature, but it would wake up within the hour and he could talk to it then. Much like K9, those particular droids were always faithful to their masters and had their own voice, even their own consciousness. They were used as either guards or spies, but it was strange for one to find its way to Earth.

The Doctor picked up the small droid and frowned. "But what have you been spying on?"

"Nicholas?"

The Doctor whirled around, but kept the metal dog behind his back. "Rose! I didn't expect to see you here".

Rose laughed and crossed her arms. "This is the roof of my apartment building". She gestured to the ground beneath their feet and the Doctor suddenly took note of her outfit. She was wearing a light pink hoodie, black tracksuit pants and ugg boots on her feet. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun on the top of her head and her makeup hadn't been refreshed since that morning by the looks of it.

"Yes, it is," he nodded. "I was coming to surprise you. I just thought since we had such a great time together the other night"—

Rose giggled and made her way slowly over to him. "And you came to the roof? Did you forget which one it was or something?"

"Oh no," the Doctor laughed and quickly took the opportunity to turn his body slightly and look out over the rest of the city around them. When he turned back his hands were empty and a little metal dog was safely tucked away in one of his bigger-on-the-inside pockets. "It's just a nice view is all. I didn't forget the number, I promise. I just thought that maybe you might be up here".

"So long story short, you knocked on my door and you discovered no one was there so you came up here to see if I was hanging out my laundry?" she waved a small plastic basket in his face and he nodded.

"Yes, yes that sounds like it," he laughed awkwardly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

"Why are you always so nervous?" she asked quietly. "Are you frightened of me?"

"Of course not," he smiled and pressed his lips to hers briefly. "I'm just not too good at this".

"At kissing?" she joked as she pecked his lips again. "Actually, I'd say you've got that pretty good, except maybe that little issue about where to put your hands".

He hadn't even realised that since she had linked her arms around his neck, his hands had been hovering in mid-air above her back. Quickly correcting himself, he brought them down and wrapped his arms tightly around his Rose.

"I like you a lot, Rose Tyler".

"Love you too," she whispered and he felt his hearts clench in his chest. She really did, didn't she? What on Gallifrey was he going to do with that woman?

xxx

**So don't forget to review and let me know what you thought about this chapter. It always helps me a lot to hear what you think about it. Even two words, it all helps. You can tell me simply that it sucks if you really want to. Anyway, i'll try to update soonish, but as usual I have work, holiday homework, other fanfics and Dungeon Siege 2 to play so it may be a little while. **


	9. Headaches

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in ages! I know that it's been months but everything has been happening! Anyway, here's another chapter. I'm sorry it's not a long one, but it's what comes next so here you are. **

**xxx**

Rose sauntered happily away from the printer with her last set of documents to file before her break. While it had been strange for Nicholas to turn up on her roof, she wasn't complaining in the slightest. He was strange to be sure, but he was also very refreshing in a world of unexciting people. Sure, now that she felt like she was moving forward, she did meet a good one every now and then, but not one like Nicholas. He was different, so different. She almost felt like she could tell him anything. Tell him everything. Would he still run? Deep down in her gut she felt like he wouldn't for some unknown reason. She also had the hunch that if she explained her past to him, he would already have prior knowledge of at least some of what she was talking about. He definitely seemed like the type. Maybe not the type to join LINDA or have a basement full of photographs, but something about him made her think he'd probably believe her.

A sharp pain shot suddenly through her skull and she fell sideways into her chair, gripping her head. The pain did not abate and she bit back a pained groan just as Beth came back around to her desk opposite Rose's.

"Rose, are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

Rose nodded and tried her best to hold back the tears that were threatening to come out of her aching eyes. She had headaches often, but they were getting worse as the months went on.

"Seriously Rose!" Beth leapt up from her chair and came to crouch in front of the other woman. "Tell me what I need to do?"

"In my bag," Rose gasped, "p-pain killers".

Beth pulled Rose's handbag from the desk and began rummaging through it quickly. Within seconds she found a small box and pulled out the foil packet inside. She then popped two of the capsules into her hand and passed them to Rose, simultaneously grabbing her water bottle and offering it to help her swallow down the medicine.

Rose gasped for air as she tossed the capsules back with some of Beth's water. After the capsules were down she felt a little more relaxed just knowing that they would soon start to take effect. Beth put an arm around her while she leant forward and sucked in a few deep breaths of air.

"What was that?" Beth asked quietly when Rose's breathing had calmed and she was no longer trembling.

"Head ache," Rose murmured from behind her hands. "They happen every now and then".

"And how often is every now and then?"

Rose shrugged. "Every few days, maybe. Not every day at least".

"Does Nicholas know?"

She shook her head. "I haven't known him that long and it's not something that needs worrying about. I've had these headaches for a long time, years now".

"And you haven't been to the doctor's?"

"I have. They gave me painkillers but they didn't tell me if there was anything on my scans to suggest serious problems".

Beth nodded silently and brought her chair over to sit beside Rose. The two women just sat there in silence for a few minutes and Rose realised that it had been years since she'd had someone there to just sit with her while she was in pain or upset. Her mother had disappeared years ago and while Rose knew where she was, it didn't stop her from being hurt that she wasn't around.

"Pain killer taking affect yet?" Beth asked and Rose nodded.

"Yeah, really quick ones these," Rose replied, he voice a little brighter and her smile a little less forced.

Beth nodded and again and just sat there looking at her for a while. "You know, I think Nicholas would be quite worried to know about what is happening to his lady," she teased lightly, "and of course, he is a doctor...he might be able to help you".

Rose rolled her eyes, immediately regretting this action due to the stabbing pain it caused her head. Beth just continued to give her a smarmy look and she quickly blinked back the tears welling in her eyes. The pain wasn't that bad. She'd been through worse, much worse in fact.

"I really don't want to bother him," she shook her head. "He always seems so busy, I"—

"He's not too busy that he won't be concerned for his girlfriend's welfare. No matter how long or short a time you've known each other, he cares about you. I might even go so far as to say he outright loves you. So stop throwing yourself a pity party when you could invite someone else and you could actual make something of it. It would be productive in solving your problem and strengthening your relationship. My relationship has only stayed together so long because of compromise and honesty. I know everyone says that, but it's true, it's so true".

Rose nodded. "I know. I've thought about bringing it up, but it has only been a few weeks since I met the bloke. I don't know where he comes from; I don't know who his family are...I don't even know where he lives..."

"Those things don't matter yet," Beth waved a hand. "I mean, you should make sure that he isn't living in a van with his mother and his twin brothers or something like that, but there is no cause to worry about that other stuff. You'll figure it out as you talk, just like he will figure those things out about you".

"I know...it's just, I don't want to scare him away. Here we are in a fresh relationship and then if I present this serious issue to him...I've got enough baggage as it is and I've really got a great connection with him".

"If you truly have a connection like that, then you know that it's impossible to hide something like this for too much longer. Deep down he probably already knows, just like you already know things about him that you're not quite aware of but are there in the back of your mind".

"You're good at this," Rose laughed lightly.

Beth smiled. "I used to be a councillor. Not a psychiatrist or anything too fancy, just a guide for lost teenagers that needed help getting back on track".

"You think I'm a teenager?" Rose asked cheekily.

Beth laughed. "Well, perhaps you're not that young, but you aren't long past it. These past few years haven't been easy for you, that much is clear".

All seriousness returned to Rose's face in an instant and Beth automatically knew that it was time to withdraw. Clearly, what she had said had hit a sore point within Rose. She kept herself calm and focused her attention on the drink bottle on the corner of the desk. Beside the bottle was the most recent newspaper and she quickly scanned the front page for ways to continue the conversation.

"So what do you think about all these disappearances?" Rose asked, taking the words right out of her mouth.

"Honestly?" Beth leaned in. "I don't want to seem like that one crazy lady that gets outcast because of her opinion, but I definitely think that there's something extra-terrestrial going on here".

"Aliens?" Rose asked, intrigued. "What makes you think that?"

"Well the victims themselves aren't being killed, thank goodness. They disappear and then show up about a week later with no memory of that week ever happening. Their health is always one hundred percent as well. What I reckon is that it's either aliens or some secret government testing that they don't want us to know about so they've made it look like people are just getting lost".

Rose listened with interest and nodded her head. "And it's mostly been children..." Rose frowned.

"Yeah, women and children".

"Hmmm," Rose hummed. "Well, I'm more than intrigued and don't worry, I've been a believer in the extra-terrestrial for years now".

Beth smiled. "That makes four of us. My husband and I believe, and Nicholas believes, and now you too".

"Nicholas? When did he tell you this?" Rose asked curiously.

"First time I met him he interrupted our conversation about the disappearances. It was just us girls. Penny, Mary and me. Anyway, that was when he came over and he was genuinely curious about what I thought was going on. He told me that he agreed with me wholeheartedly, the silly young doctor".

Rose frowned. "He believes in aliens?"

"Yes, very much so. He believes the universe is teaming with life".

A sudden wave of understanding washed over Rose and deep down something stirred within her. It was as if something was trying to break through, a memory perhaps or just an idea. She gave her head a slight shake and tried even harder to figure out the meaning behind her sudden reaction to Beth's words. Something was starring her dead in the face and yet she still couldn't see it. She was reaching out in the darkness for an idea that did not wish to be found. Why? Why couldn't she just concentrate on it? It was eluding her like her entire perception was shifted just that little bit.

"Rose? Are you alright, Rose?" Beth's voice called her back to reality.

Rose jumped and nodded. "Yes, yes I'm fine. Sorry, I was just deep in thought".

"About the aliens?"

She nodded slowly, but her eyes were fixed on the desk in front of her. What was happening to her mind? It was like there was something physically fighting against her, blocking the pathway to her memories. Was that a good thing? Was she just protecting herself from harm by squashing down these memories?

"You going to go investigating?" Beth asked and Rose shrugged.

Now that she thought about it, it wasn't a terrible idea. She could handle aliens better than most people on the planet, so why shouldn't she have a try at solving the disappearances?

"Maybe," she looked up at the older woman and smiled. "Sounds fun".

"You be careful," Beth warned. "You don't want to end up dead because of your curiosity. If you're actually going to investigate then take Nicholas with you".

Rose was just about to reply when her phone buzzed on the desk in front of her and she picked it up quickly. It was a text message from Nicholas.

"Speak of the devil," Rose smiled. "Looks like we're having dinner again on Thursday night, so I'll bring it up to him then, yeah?"

"Be careful," Beth stood up and patted her on the shoulder. "And tell him about those headaches".

"Will do," Rose nodded and spun back around on her chair to face her computer. Right. She had some work to do.

**xxx**

**Alright, there we go. I'm so sorry it's been ages and feel free to yell at me in the comments. I'll try to update sooner next time! :)**


	10. Under the stars

**Hello again! No, I'm not dead :D Here's a bit of fluff to stop you all from tying me up and sacrificing me or something. Just take the fluff! TAKE THE FLUFF! Nah, I'm kidding. I'm sorry for the delay with this, school, homework, assessments, major works, graduation assemblies and now exams! Anyway, I'll try not to be so long with the next one! **

**Also, if I haven't replied to people's reviews and you've asked me questions that I haven't answered, I'm very sorry. I either see the review and forget or I've replied to some and forgotten which ones I've actually responded to. I know, that's why you have an outbox, I know, but that doesn't stop me from being just a little bit terrible at replying to people. Always have been and I'm pretty sure it's incurable. Anyway, happy reading!**

**xxx**

The Doctor sat on the edge of the console platform, swinging his legs aimlessly. He'd landed early to set everything up for his dinner with Rose, but in his haste he had landed too early and had to wait a little longer before venturing out to find her. He was anxious, very anxious. It had been almost two weeks since he had seen her due to a setback he'd faced in a prison a few thousand years into the future.

The small metal dog that he'd analysed walked over to his side and sat down, looking up at him with its head tilted. He smiled fondly and picked up the metal dog and put it on his lap. Ever since he'd discovered it, it seemed to have taken a liking to him and after a thorough search of its data banks he found it to be merely a scout. It wasn't dangerous; in fact it was quite pleasant. It made coming back to an empty TARDIS that little bit easier.

"Right, Mickey," he grinned down at the little metal creature. "I'm going to leave now and I'll be back in a few hours. You be good and don't let anyone in".

The dog tilted its head in curiosity and barked once in a strange robotic voice before replying in a voice not too unlike K9's, if not a little higher pitched.

"Please hurry, Master".

The Doctor smiled. "I want you in bed by ten, you hear me?"

"Affirmative," the dog replied happily.

"You be good," the Doctor stood up and gave the dog a quick pat on the head before turning and heading out the door of the TARDIS. He had no qualms about leaving the robot alone in the TARDIS. True, it had belonged to someone spying on earth, but unlike K9 it wasn't powerful, advanced or any kind of threat.

The walk to Rose's apartment usually took at least twenty minutes, but in his excitement the Doctor made the journey in less than ten. Ambling nimbly up the stairs, he ran straight into someone coming down.

"Sorry," he murmured and looked up to see Rose watching him with a smirk on her face.

"Keen, aren't we?" she laughed. It was very cute that he had been so focused on his mission that he didn't even notice her coming.

The Doctor grinned broadly up at her and held out his hand for her to take. "Well, we're a little bit ahead of schedule now, but I can adapt".

Rose laughed and shook her head. "Would you rather us walk back up so that you can knock on my door and greet me in the usual manner?"

The Doctor paused for a moment to consider this and then shook his head. "No, here's fine," he grinned and stepped down one step so that they could be at eye-level with one another.

Rose caught his drift and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him tenderly on the lips. His arms flailed for a moment before they stopped awkwardly on either side of her midsection. Kissing was definitely something that he needed to work on. Who'd have thought that in all of the years of experience he'd had in the universe, that one regeneration would still act like an inexperienced schoolboy?

It was Rose that pulled back suddenly as a throat cleared behind them. They both flattened themselves against the wall of the narrow stairway and looked up at the person above them.

"Mrs Lynch," Rose greeted. "I'm so sorry, we didn't realise that anyone would be coming down at this time of night".

The older woman pursed her lips. "I'm just on the way to bingo," she sniffed.

Rose nodded in understanding. "And how's Frank?"

The Doctor watched on in confusion as the woman's features softened and she smiled fondly at the mention of the name.

"He's doing just wonderfully, thank you for asking, dear".

The Doctor had to give his head a little shake in order to accommodate this abrupt personality change. When he looked back up at the woman she was watching him with her brow furrowed.

"Oh, sorry," he stepped up to shake her hand. "I'm the- Nicholas, Doctor Nicholas Watson".

"Amelia Lynch," the woman nodded curtly and shook his hand quickly.

"Pleasure to meet you," the Doctor replied and smiled goofily.

Amelia ignored him and turned back to Rose. "You be careful out there, dear. There have been some strange disappearances and I nearly lost Frank the other day. You know how he likes to wander".

"Oh no," Rose nodded seriously. "I'll be sure to watch out whenever I go anywhere".

"Yes, and make sure that you trust who you're with," the older woman glanced down at the Doctor before looking back at Rose.

"Will do," Rose replied, biting her lip to stop herself from smiling. "You have a good night, Mrs Lynch".

"You too," Mrs Lynch replied quietly and turned back up the stairs, muttering about something she'd forgotten.

Rose pulled the Doctor down the steps and the two of them ran out onto the path, laughter coursing through both of them. The Doctor was trying his best to regain composure while Rose was gripping her sides.

"So, just so I get it clear, Frank is...?"

"Oh," Rose laughed, "her cat".

"Oh," the Doctor raised his eyebrows. "Well that does make a little more sense".

"What, did you think she was worried about her husband going wandering?" Rose snorted.

The Doctor shook his head and smiled. "Who knows? Men are unpredictable creatures. How do I know you're not worried about me doing the same?"

The mood sobered a little after that harmless little question. Realising his mistake, the Doctor strolled over to her and offered her his hand. "Shall we?"

Rose smiled softly up at him and let him lead her by the arm. They walked in silence for several blocks, the night surprisingly quiet for their location in the city.

"So where are you taking me?" Rose's voice cut through the quiet.

"It's a surprise".

"Should I be worried?"

"Should you be asking so many questions?" he smirked and she smacked him on the arm.

"Well, since you won't tell me where we're going, Doctor Watson"- Rose paused midway through her sentence and gasped.

"Rose? Rose? What is it?" the Doctor panicked.

Rose grinned widely at him. "Are you taking me back to Baker Street, Doctor Watson?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. "You had me so worried," he puffed out another breath and took her face in his hands.

Rose looked up into his eyes and saw a vulnerability that she found painfully familiar. "What did you think had happened?" she breathed.

"I don't know," he rubbed around her cheeks with his thumbs, "but don't scare me like that".

She smiled lovingly and reached up to take one of his hands in her own. Beth's voice kept ringing in her mind to tell him about the headaches, but in that moment she couldn't do it. She cared about him far too much to let him worry about her like that.

"It won't happen again," Rose pulled him closer and rested her forehead against his. "I love you".

The Doctor's hearts raced in his chest and he opened his eyes to look at her. Eyes closed and expression calm, she looked like some sort of angelic being. She was entrancing and beautiful and...Rose. His beautiful Rose that had been through so much with him. Whether she realised it or not, he would never be able to repay her for what she had done for him.

"I love you too," he rushed forward crushed her lips under his.

This unexpected passion took Rose by surprise and her eyes shot open before fluttering shut again. Nicholas didn't seem to be in any hurry to stop, so she pushed back just a little bit, letting him walk her backwards into the wall of the building beside them.

Warning bells were going off in the Doctor's head, but he ignored them. For the first time ever, he was freely showing Rose Tyler just how much he cared about her. She may not know it herself, but deep inside she knew it was him. In the time that he had known her she never opened herself up so quickly to someone...except him. Subconsciously he was there for her, even if her denial was too strong for her to admit it.

"Nicholas..." she breathed.

"Yes?" he asked quietly between kisses across her jaw.

Before Rose could reply a loud growling sound came from down in her stomach. Embarrassed beyond belief, Rose laughed weakly and ducked her head to hide her blush.

The Doctor laughed with her. "Hungry?"

"I little bit, yeah," she grinned shyly up at him.

He smiled warmly and took her hand in his. "Come on then," he tugged gently, "dinner is just around the corner".

Rose allowed him to lead her around the corner and over the road to a secluded park area. A little confused, she continued through the darkness as Nicholas led her under the low hanging branches of the trees. They emerged into a clearing, cut off from the rest of the city by the thick trees surrounding it. It was oddly peaceful and Rose grinned broadly at Nicholas as he rushed over to make sure that no one had touched his things. Stretched out before her was a picnic rug with an enormous range of different foods and even a bottle of her favourite wine.

Nicholas quickly lit the lamp to give them better lighting and turned back to her, his look questioning. "How do you like it?"

Rose shook her head, mouth open in disbelief. "I love it, it's beautiful".

"I thought we could spend a night away from all of those snobby people," he grinned and motioned for her to sit with him.

"A great idea," she sat and gently took the glass of wine he offered her.

"Not too cheesy?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Of course not. It's perfect".

Nicholas was positively beaming after that and quickly uncovered the other food dishes. "Chips, my dear?" he asked, offering them to her from the ornate silver dish that contained them.

Rose laughed again. "I love the crockery. Very fancy," she leant forward and took one of the chips.

"Yes, only the best for you. Would you believe me if I told you that I found the very best restaurants in the world to source our dinner tonight?"

Rose shook our head. "Even if you could, you know you wouldn't have to".

The Doctor grinned. No matter what she said, he didn't think it was a waste of time. Some of those restaurants were run by aliens that owed him favours anyway. The lucky few that had promised that they had no malicious intent towards the human race and could blend in with ordinary people.

"So..." Rose began, "tell me, Doctor Watson, are you just a really well-off homeless guy or do you actually have a place of residence nearby?"

"Uh...yes, of course I have a home," he frowned. "I just...never thought you'd want to see it".

"I don't need to if it's not something you show to people. I know that a home can be a very personal place and I also know that sometimes there can be memories of the past that stop you from letting new people in. My house isn't like that, but I'm alright with it if yours is".

The Doctor starred at her in disbelief. "Rose, it's not that...I-I'll show you one day, I promise you that".

Rose nodded. "Only if you want to".

"Rose, I know that you've had more happen in your past than you've let on and that's okay. There are things that I can't tell you and I accept that there are things that you can't tell me. It can't have been easy getting to where you are now. There's quite a difference between the girl in that photo with your mother and your friend and the one I see sitting in front of me".

"Yeah," Rose nodded. "I'm not quite as blonde," she laughed softly. "But in all seriousness the only difference is that I've grown up. I was very young then and while I'm not that much older now, I feel stronger having had to move on all alone".

"And you're okay with never having that life back?"

Rose shrugged and sniffed. "I miss my mother, but I know that she's safe now. She's happy and that's all that matters".

"And your friend?"

She looked up and met his eyes with uncertainty. "I know that it's probably a lot to ask of you...but can you just bear with me here. He changed my life and he'll never be gone from me, but I think that I'll need him less and less as you and I-oh gosh, I sound ridiculous right now. You must think I'm so shallow".

"No. No, no," the Doctor reached forward and pried her hands from her face. "Stop it. I understand you completely and I can accept that".

"Really?" Rose asked seriously. "Can you really?"

"Yes," the Doctor nodded. "I can, I can accept everything you need me to. As long as you accept that there are some things that I can never tell you about me. There are secrets in my past, dangerous ones that if anyone found out...it wouldn't be good".

"That makes two of us," Rose laughed weakly.

"Then we can both do our part and we can stay together," the Doctor smiled and pressed his lips to her forehead.

Rose grinned up at him. "This date hasn't really gone how either of us planned. It's a bit of a rollercoaster".

"Oh no, that's another date entirely," the Doctor joked lightly.

Rose chuckled. "I'll hold you to that".

"I hope so," he murmured and sealed their lips once more.

**xxx**

**So there's your fluff and some extra little tidbits of the Doctor being a complete idiot. Digging himself in further and further and further...mwahahaha, I love being organised and having this whole story planned, it makes it so much easier to pace myself. Thank you all for reading and for supporting this story as always! To the new followers, welcome and thank you also! :)**


	11. Letting go

**Finally back! Sorry for the delay, I'm terrible, I know. I don't think there's anything in this one that I need to warn you about in advance. It's a bit domestic, a few normal people issues. Anyway, spoilers ;) Enjoy! The next update will be quicker...much quicker...I promise! D:**

**xxx**

Rose wandered home slowly after her date with Nicholas. The night had been almost perfect. He had managed to create the exact right balance of cheesy and romantic; though if she really thought about it, those two things usually overlapped anyway.

The only downside to the date was when he got a phone call and had to leave early. They'd long since had dessert and were just watching the night sky so it wasn't like he was disrupting the meal or anything, but she had felt a little sad when he got off the phone and turned to her with that sheepish look. She understood that he was a very sort after man in his field, so it was enough for her when he gave her his reason for having to leave; some very serious life-threatening emergency. Same old, same old. Maybe she was only alright with it because it reminded her of someone else she used to know. Travelling with the Doctor had made her resilient to the world—or universe—changing around her. It was an advantage in many respects, although it did stop her from ever really feeling settled in any one place.

She reached the door to her building and bounced up the stairs to her apartment in record time. Sleep. All she needed now to finish a great day was a good night's sleep before work the next day. Quickly going about her nightly ritual, she slipped beneath her covers and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Xxx

Jolting awake, Rose looked over at her digital alarm clock to see that it was only just past four o'clock. Rolling over, she tried to sleep again, but she continued to be haunted by her dreams. She recalled once more the Doctor's pained words as he boldly declared that 'no one could be her' and that he didn't want anyone else. After so much time had passed, she had only been plagued by this memory occasionally, and even less since she'd met Nicholas. Every time it resurfaced she felt guilty. Guilty that she'd found someone else to love when he'd been so sure he'd never want anyone else ever again. She knew that he probably just meant as a companion, but with the amount that had gone unspoken between them it wouldn't surprise her if he'd meant it in more than one way.

She sighed quietly and rolled over once more. Now was not the time to be feeling guilty because of something that was fast becoming the distant past. Not the Doctor. No, she knew he'd always be with her; but their sad parting was something that she continued to hope would ease into the back of her mind and become a healed scar as her life progressed.

Eventually, she succumbed to her tiredness and fell back under, but her sleep was not peaceful for the rest of the night; not even when the sun rose and the bed ordinarily felt the most comfortable.

Xxx

When she finally did drag herself out of bed in the morning, she was struck by how exhausted she still was. Groaning and wishing that she had time to go and get a coffee, she trudged into the bathroom.

By the time she was dressed again and readying herself to leave, there was a knock at the door and she frowned sleepily. No one ever came around to see her. Not even Nichole knew where she lived.

She opened the door to a very cheerful and grinning Nicholas. In his hands he held a cardboard tray with a coffee and some sort of pastry on it.

'Good morning!' he greeted her brightly. 'Here you go, come on'.

He thrust the coffee and pastry into her hands and pulled her out of her apartment by the arm.

'Wait a second!' she laughed. 'What's all this?' she gestured to the coffee and treat.

Nicholas looked a little sheepish. 'I wasn't sure if you'd eaten breakfast and I know that you don't even have time to visit the café this morning'.

'But'—

'Come on,' he gave her one of those charming smiles again and she caved. He led her down the stairs and out into the street.

'So, what now?' she asked after a satisfying sip of coffee.

'Nothing,' he surveyed her adoringly, 'whatever you like. We can go anywhere you like, but I'd suggest we walk you to work'.

'Oh,' the rest of that sentence was muffled by a mouthful of coffee. 'I'm gonna be late!'

'No, you won't,' Nicholas replied calmly. 'Come on'.

With his guidance, she got to work just in time and was about to walk in when she couldn't help but turn around. Nicholas was standing at the top of the stairs to her building just watching her with a goofily content look on his face.

She hurried back over to him and pressed a tender kiss to his lips. His arms snaked around her waist and they lingered there a little longer than was wise as Rose's co-workers rushed into the building around them.

'You're alright, you know that?' she asked softly.

Nicholas grinned mischievously. 'Well, I have to be on my best behaviour for you'.

Rose laughed again and Nicholas beamed at the sound. 'But you really didn't have to do any of this. I might have to keep you around'.

'It would be impossible for me to leave now,' Nicholas smiled again but it was a more serious, emotional look. He lent in and quickly gave her one last kiss. 'Have a great day'.

'You too,' Rose whispered and watched him turn and walk away before she was jostled into the building.

Xxx

Sitting at her computer with her delicious coffee in hand, Rose felt considerably better than she had upon waking up that morning. This did not go unnoticed by her co-workers and Beth gave her a knowing smile.

'Have you told him about your headaches yet?'

Rose's smiled faded a little. 'No, not yet'.

'Rose,' Beth warned. 'You're going to have to sooner or later. They could mean something serious and he cares about you a lot'.

Before she could reply, Penny cut in from across the aisle. 'So how is Mr Dreamboat anyway?'

'Good,' Rose nodded and a shy smile spread across her cheeks.

'Look at how she blushes!' Mary exclaimed in a pitch that should never be reached by humans and Rose cringed internally.

She was saved from any further embarrassment when their floor manager approached the group of them and informed them that they were all needed at a compulsory staff meeting. Sighing and complaining, they all got their things back together and plodded towards the largest of the conference rooms.

'You're lucky,' Penny poked Rose in the shoulder. 'But you aren't getting off that easy. After work we're all going for drinks together and you're spilling'.

Once they were all crowded inside the conference room, their floor manager, Mark, stood up at the front and called for silence. The women stopped whispering amongst themselves and faced the front.

'Now,' Mark took a deep breath. 'I know that things have been going very well since we came under new management, but unfortunately I've got some bad news'.

'Well spit it out then,' Mary called when he paused too long for her liking.

Mark completely ignored her. 'There's no easy way to say this, but we're going under. The new owners lied about their financial situation and other important documentation has been identified as fake. I'm so sorry for all inconvenience this causes'—

'Inconvenience?!' Mary roared. 'I'll show you a bloody inconvenience! Some of us have got families and mouths to feed!'

'That's enough!' Mark yelled and all conversation ceased completely. 'I know that this isn't ideal for anyone. This isn't just a cut down either, we're all done for. As of today, no one works here anymore'.

'What about new owners?' Rose asked bravely. 'Surely there's someone that's gonna take over'.

'I'm afraid not, Rose,' Mark replied gravely. 'This company is in too much trouble. No one will take over. The building will be stripped and rented'.

More cries of outrage broke out from around the room, but Rose was silent. Her stomach churned and she was filled with dread. She hated her job, her stupid sardine tin job. But now that it was being taken away from her, she couldn't imagine working anywhere else. It was her only source of income and without it she wouldn't be able to afford the little she did have. A part of her sought to reassure her that Nicholas wouldn't let her become destitute, but she didn't want to listen to that. She couldn't just hope that he would be able to support her. They hadn't been together long enough for anything that serious anyway.

'Come on,' Beth tugged gently on her arm.

'What's happening?' Rose came back to reality.

'We're getting those drinks now. There's no point in working the full day if they can't pay us'.

'But I can't afford to spend my money on things like that. If I don't have a job, I can't'—

'My treat,' Beth patted her hand comfortingly and Rose had no choice but to allow them to drag her along with them to pack up their few possessions.

Xxx

They emerged out of the building to find that the clouds had opened up and that it was beginning to rain. There were several curses from Mary and Penny and even an irritated sigh from Beth. Rose was distracted however, by a scene a few metres to their right.

Under the shelter of a deep red umbrella, stood Nicholas. His ankles were crossed beneath him as he lent casually on one of the veranda poles.

Automatically drawn to him, Rose heard and ignored the other women's exclamations as he met her in a warm embrace. She breathed in his scent and felt comforted instantly.

'How did you know?' she asked quietly.

He smiled solemnly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 'I heard a rather disgruntled employee talking about it on his way home. I've been waiting out here since'.

'Don't you have anything else to do?' Rose chuckled softly and sniffed.

'Well, yeah,' Nicholas gave her one of his more intense grins, 'but I couldn't just leave you to walk home alone after that'.

Completely overcome with emotion, she buried her face in his chest and allowed him to encase her in his arms. The universe really had decided to give her something good after so many bad hands. Nicholas was for lack of a better word, amazing. No one, not even Mickey had shown her such kindness and expected none in return, perhaps not even the Doctor himself. She found herself wishing that TARDIS' were easy to come by and that she and Nicholas could just take off together.

'Come on,' he pulled away and entwined their fingers between them. 'Let's go and have drinks with your friends'.

'How did you know that?' she asked incredulously.

'Well, aside from the fact that drinking alcohol is a common method of self-consolation after news like this, they're all looking over here and not going anywhere'.

'Ah,' Rose turned around to look and nodded. 'Fair assumption'.

They joined the others, who were more than delighted with the addition of Nicholas, and walked off in the direction of the nearest bar.

With his charming wit and general easiness, Nicholas made fast friends with all of the ladies, even those who had never met him before. Rose was content to just sit and watch his interactions with them as he discussed pregnancy with Penny and recommended a specific mock tail that she might like, and talked about conspiracies with Beth and Mary, despite the latter's objections.

Rose didn't realise how careful he was being. He never revealed anything specific about himself and when the talk with Beth turned towards aliens, he had to be a little vaguer about some of the things that he knew to be certainties. It felt unnatural to him, but for Rose's sake he maintained the façade.

After they had spent more than enough money and eaten lunch as well, Nicholas and Rose separated from the group, exchanging numbers with the women with promises of future repeats. They walked back to Rose's apartment hand in hand. Nicholas refused to allow Rose to carry her box of things and gallantly stole it from her when she tried to conserve her independence.

They said goodbye outside her building and Nicholas promised to take her to dinner the next night. Rose was torn between worrying about her job, or lack thereof, and rejoicing in how blessed she was to have someone like Nicholas in her life. Exploring far away planets and time periods would have also been a welcome distraction, but Nicholas' efforts were admirable, and the way he seemed to know her so well still left her speechless. Only a few years ago, she would have laughed in her own face at the idea of choosing something so everyday over the adventures the TARDIS had to offer. But she could honestly say now that she was glad of her decision. Perhaps if she had stayed and the Doctor and her had remained together as friends, she would never have met Nicholas, who she might even go so far as to say was her soulmate.

These warm and comfortable thoughts filled her head as she ascended to her apartment and she felt a little bit giddy. This was what love was supposed to feel like. Not a fairy-tale, but something strong and insane and a little bit foolish. Nicholas was everything that she had ever needed in her life and though she would never regret her time with the Doctor, she now felt resigned to that part of her life being over forever. Of course, it still hurt to think of the Doctor moving on without her, but she had done the same so she had nothing left to blame him for.

**xxx**

**So that's it. Hope it was worth the wait. I am sorry about the wait. It's a real pain to wait for stories because then you have to figure out where the story left off. But anyway, I have to do the same thing with writing it when I've been busy. Your patience and support are amazing and I can't thank you all enough for helping this come to life and keeping it alive. Love you guys!**


	12. That's life

**Hello! Here it is, the next part! I'm really sorry about being so slow with this one. Anyway, I'll try to get a wriggle on with the next one since there is a lot more to come yet ;) Enjoy!**

**xxx**

The Doctor raced along the corridor as fast as his stiff legs could carry him. An alarm was blaring overhead and its penetrating sound made his temples pulse unpleasantly. It was too late to turn back now though.

While he had been trying to figure out what was happening with the aliens inhabiting London, he'd caught wind of a place on an island off Greece that housed the worlds largest and little known collection of alien artefacts. The place was a maze and made Henry Van Statten's museum look like a tiny antique shop. In fact, the Doctor was absolutely certain that a place so well hidden as this was not built by human hands.

His suspicions had proven to be correct as usual and after a few quick words with the owners, he was on his way. A few quick words being them yelling for him to be destroyed and his indignant objection before he had to run for his life.

Luckily for him, these particular aliens didn't have the most up to date scanning system so he was able to hide from them for quite a while before they spotted him. Crouched in a corner under a small table, his long legs had been trapped for far longer than was comfortable. When he finally did move again, they were sore and very unhappy with him.

The aliens had soon spotted him again after he came out of his hiding place and started running, but they were still a lot slower than he was. That was why, alarm screaming in his ears and bright red lights flashing all around him, he made it to the TARDIS just in time.

Xxx

Nicole watched her friend stare blankly into her coffee. That man was going to get it the moment he arrived, if he did decide to come back again. He'd been supposed to have dinner with Rose the night before, but after hours of waiting, Rose had to conclude that he wasn't coming after all. She tried his phone a couple of times, but he never answered it.

'Hey, cheer up, sweetheart. Life's too short to be worried about some man'.

'Do you have one?'

'A man? Yeah, I've had the same one following me around for nearly five years now'.

'And you're not married?'

Nicole shook her head. 'I always tease him that he hasn't got the guts to ask. Really I think he's just very cautious and wants to make everything perfect for me'.

'Would he ever do anything like this?'

'Only if he wanted a flogging,' Nicole laughed and placed her hand on top of Rose's. 'It'll be alright, you'll see. And if it's not alright just come and get me and I'll kick his skinny'—

'Okay,' Rose held up her hands to silence her. 'He may not be in the best position at the moment, but I don't think he needs to be beaten up at this point'.

'Suit yourself,' Nicole shrugged and turned back to the coffee machine.

Rose went back to staring at her coffee in quiet thought. Nicholas was a good man. There had never been any reason to doubt his sincerity or his faithfulness. He had a respectable position in life as far as she knew. But that was just the problem; she didn't know. She'd given her heart to this man and she knew almost nothing about him.

The bell clanged and Rose's head shot up for what seemed like the millionth time. Between that and checking her phone, she felt completely pathetic. He'd call. There had to be some explanation for being a no show and then not answering her calls. It might have been an emergency and he had to have his phone off. He had told her that he might be called to his job at any given moment and that a lot of people depended on his advice.

Making up her mind to give the whole situation no further thought for a while, she finished her coffee and headed out. With no job and only a small amount saved up, she was running on empty. There were much more important things to worry about besides a man. He was the distraction from all of those things when they got too unbearable to deal with. He wasn't supposed to be the cause for any anxiety, he was her safety net.

Staring down the street at all the people going about their days, she wondered when she'd gotten so comfortable. At what point had she decided that her relationship with Nicholas was just a distraction from everything else? Perhaps he didn't even need a good excuse to get himself out of standing her up. She felt terrible. How had her brain even allowed her to slip into this rut?

Despairing over her own faults, she nearly ran into someone in the entrance to the park and stopped to apologise. Looking up into the face of her victim, she was struck by the strange sensation of Deja vu when she recalling how they had first unofficially met.

'Nicholas!'

'Rose!' he quickly took her hands and steered her off the path to avoid blocking the flow of pedestrians.

'How did you know I'd be here?' she asked.

'Lucky guess. I was in the area and knew you would've been in the café. Listen, I am so sorry about last night and I'm really sorry I didn't call you back. The truth is that I've been swamped ever since yesterday afternoon. I hadn't forgotten you but I couldn't even get to my phone and'—

He was cut off as Rose stepped forward and buried her face in his chest. His arms linked around her back and her smaller ones coiled their way around his waist.

'Are you alright?' he asked cautiously after a moment of silent embracing.

Rose nodded against his chest, but did not move.

'Do you want to go somewhere?'

She nodded again.

'Right,' he looked around in search of an idea. 'Come on then'.

'Where are we going?' Rose asked with a little more enthusiasm as he took her by the hand.

'Just across the road,' he replied with a grin that left excitement to grow inside Rose's stomach.

He did indeed lead her across the road and the down the street a little further. They didn't stop until they'd reached a shop with a bright-coloured sign and matching umbrellas sheltering the outdoor seating area.

'An ice-cream parlour?'

Nicholas nodded. 'You can get as many flavours as you like and as much as you like, no judgements given. This is the first part of me paying you back for last night. Again, I am so sorry'.

'It's okay,' Rose smiled reassuringly up at him, 'but no one in their right mind says no to free ice-cream'.

Nicholas grinned again and opened to door for her before following her inside.

Xxx

Once Nicholas had picked up his cone and paid for Rose's monstrosity of a sundae, they picked a nice table outside, away from everyone else and in the shade of the building.

They ate in companionable silence for several minutes until Rose spoke up through a mouthful of some fudge, cookie dough swirl ice-cream. Something like that, anyway. The Doctor hadn't paid that much attention, only to the fact that he needed to pay, and with the proper currency.

'Thanks for this. I really needed it'.

'Tough morning?'

'You might say that,' Rose nodded awkwardly. 'I hadn't heard from you and I was just starting to worry about my unemployment and how much money I've got left'.

'I told you not to worry about that,' Nicholas waved a hand dismissively. 'I promised you I'd take care of all that'.

'But you shouldn't have to,' Rose scoffed. 'We haven't even known each other all that long. I can't have you paying for everything for me; I'm supposed to be an adult here'.

'The time doesn't matter. All that matters is that I know what I feel for you and it's more than enough to do something as small as helping you out while you're between jobs. We've been through this'.

'But that doesn't make it acceptable to my stubborn brain,' Rose rolled her eyes. 'I know that you want to help me and I love you for it, but I can't let you'.

'Then I suppose that I'm going to have to go behind your back,' Nicholas replied with an air of mischief.

'No, you're not allowed to,' Rose raised a warning finger. 'No sneaking around, no lies and no mind games'.

The Doctor swallowed. 'Frankly, I'm rather hurt that you'd accuse me'—

'Oh, shut up,' Rose reached forward and smudged a bit of ice-cream on his nose.

'That's rude,' he mumbled through his napkin as he wiped it off.

'You're such a child,' Rose laughed.

They ate the rest of their ice-creams in comfortable silence and Rose could not have been feeling better about their relationship. There was no doubt that he had some power over her. He'd managed to turn her entire day around twice in the past twenty four hours.

'Righto, come on then,' Nicholas grabbed her hand and pulled her from her chair in one fluid motion.

'Where to now, a milkshake bar?'

Nicholas frowned. 'That would just be silly'.

Rose rolled her eyes. 'That was the joke. So where are we really going then?'

'You'll see,' he replied with another mischievous grin.

Xxx

Twenty minutes later and a few blocks away, they finally stopped in front of a large set of metal gates. Rose frowned.

'It's a garden,' Nicholas elaborated. 'I little lesser-known one, thankfully. I wouldn't take you Kew or somewhere like that during this season. The tourists would be everywhere'.

'I really can't figure you out,' Rose shook her head. 'You have this really serious, high-priority job and yet you still have time to go to all these places'.

Nicholas shrugged. 'I've got a lot of time on my hands when I'm lucky enough to not be needed. One thing I do know is; there's always time for gardens'.

'I never would have picked you as a garden enthusiast'.

'Well, I get around. Plants are very important, you know? Herbs, medicines, that sort of thing'.

'I bet you just love wandering around feeling all important for knowing all the names of things and what they do'.

'Well that's not entirely correct. I don't quite know all of their names'.

Rose laughed and linked their arms as the small queue moved forward.

Xxx

Rose concluded that when Nicholas said he didn't know all of their names, what he really meant was that there were about two or three that he count recall throughout the entire garden. She listened to him prattle on about the flowers and the health benefits of certain species. He was certainly in his element, she could see that much by the way he danced about in front of her, telling her that she had to smell, look closely and even on occasion taste some new plant.

'So do you know what all of the flowers mean?' Rose asked when there was a moment of silence.

'Of course'.

'So, what about this one?' she pointed to a delicate, but beautiful pink flower, not too dissimilar to a rose at first glance.

'That's a Carnation and it means pride and beauty'.

'Hmm,' Rose hummed and nodded, moving along to the next type of flower.

'Marigold and it represents grief'.

Rose frowned. 'That's awful. Why did they name flowers to mean terrible things?'

'I suppose that it is a way of communicating without words. Each flower represents something that one person may wish to point out in another'.

'So if you didn't like someone you'd send them a marigold? What's the point in paying for something to send to someone when you don't even like them?'

'A marigold would more than likely be used in a funeral arrangement or something else where the idea is to console and not to spite. Though people spend a lot of money on things to insult one another these days. Everything's a competition and everyone is just fighting to outdo one another'.

Rose nodded. 'You're right. That's life for you'.

'Yeah,' the Doctor replied and the conversation died for the time being. Little did either know, they were both thinking along a similar line of thought. The Doctor was imagining how horrible the world must feel sometimes for those who think they can't escape it; the slow path without the option of skipping it every now and then. Rose was considering what her life would be like in the future. When the really hard times came, would Nicholas be enough to stop them from overwhelming her? No sooner had these thoughts began to creep into her mind, when Nicholas chased them away again.

Reaching over, he took her hand in his and squeezed it affectionately.

'I know that I'm not the most reliable person and I'm sure it's firmly established in your mind that I'm not normal, but I do care a lot about you. I also know how mundane life can be sometimes, and I think that it's better with two. I'm saying this because I don't want to leave you, ever'.

'It's really strange how assuring that is,' Rose grinned up at him. 'I don't want to leave you either'.

'I'm not proposing anything by this,' Nicholas quickly clarified. 'We can't predict the future'.

In that moment, Rose noticed something strangely familiar in his eyes. She couldn't pick it, but it disappeared almost immediately. She knew that expression somewhere, but it was also clear in her mind that she'd never met Nicholas before. So why was there a part of her calling out that something was different? Or more importantly; why was the rest of her brain trying to snuff that call out?

**xxx**

**So there we go. I little bit of drama thrown in there. After going through my chapter plans I've concluded that there probably will be a lot more chapter like this one that are a bit slower, but are just more for the sake of relationship building. If that doesn't sound like your cup of tea then here's your warning in advance: it's gonna be a long one :P **

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	13. Strange happenings

**So sorry that this took so long. I've been busy, but hopefully the next one will be quicker. To be perfectly honest, I thought I'd already posted this chapter a week back XD Anyway, enjoy :)**

**xxx**

As the days went by, Rose was becoming more and more desperate to find employment. Her funds were depleting far too quickly and she was seriously contemplating selling some of her furniture to buy a bit more time.

Nicholas had been by her side the whole time, buying her lunch every day and finding sneaky ways to pay for other things. Bit by bit, he was wearing her down and her conviction was faltering. Sometimes her mind would wander away to a place where she would give in to Nicholas and they would live together while she continued her search. But this wouldn't last long and her own stubborn nature would push away such hopes before they could make claim.

As tempting as the idea always was, Rose wasn't even sure what she could expect from such an arrangement. She knew he was a doctor and that he obviously made more than his fair share of money, but she didn't know anything about his family situation or where he lived. He could have been homeless for all she knew, or live in his car. Neither of these things seemed at all likely however, when she considered how much money he'd already spent on her. Aside from that, no homeless man she'd ever met had quite that an extensive wardrobe, save one.

The sun above cut through the clouds in sharp rays and as she raised her head to take in the golden light, she caught a glimpse of the suns outline and a searing pain penetrated her skull. Passers-by barely paid her a second glance as she stopped in the middle of the path. Her breathing became more and more laboured as the pain increased and it was with shaking hands that she dug through her bag in search of her medication.

She unscrewed the lid and tossed a couple of the capsules back. They felt horribly dry against her throat, but she had no time to worry about water. The crowd jostled her to the side of the path and there she found refuge against a metal railing. The pain eased a little and so did her harsh breathing. Through the tears clouding her vision, she peered into the pill bottle. Only four remained. That meant that she'd only have enough for two more episodes before the bottle would run out.

Taking in a deep breath, she hastily screwed the lid back on the bottle and stuffed in back into her bag. Now she really needed to get a move on. If she couldn't refill that bottle and she had another attack, it was unlikely that she would be able to keep things from Nicholas much longer.

When she entered the café, she was pleasantly surprised to find no one else in there. Not even Nicole was in her usual position behind the counter.

'Sorry, we're closed for a half hour!'

'It's only me,' Rose called back.

Nicole popped her head out and grinned at her friend. 'Sorry about that, I just had to shut the shop for a little bit. There's a sign on the door'.

Rose glanced back at the sign and noticed that the 'open' side was now facing within. She then smiled sheepishly back at Nicole.

'Hopefully everyone else reads it,' she hastily wiped her hands on a rag and rushed over to the door. 'But just in case, I'm going to lock it for now'.

'So, why are you closed in the middle of the day? The lunch rush will start soon and you'll lose all the business'.

'Doesn't even bother me today,' Nicole sighed and lent against the counter. 'I'm swamped every day here. Why I thought opening this place was a good idea in such a busy area, I'll never know'.

'But that's what keeps your business going. You must make a killing'.

Nicole made a sound and sighed again. 'What about you? What are you up to?'

'Still job hunting,' Rose admitted. 'It's not so easy to get a job when you were associated with a company that has since been revealed as criminal'.

'Well…my last good hand just up and quit to go and live in Thailand. I've got an opening, if you're interested? I can afford to pay you a nice amount too, since business is crazy'.

'Really?' Rose's eyes lit up. 'You're serious?'

Nicole glanced at the sign on the door and then back at her friend. 'I'm definitely not joking'.

'Thank you so much!' Rose cried.

'That being said,' Nicole held up a hand. 'I do still have to make sure you know how to use everything. Just because we're good friends doesn't mean you get a free pass for every mistake.'

'No, I understand that,' she nodded.

'Good, then let's get started'.

Xxx

Rose's joy at having found a job so easily had slowly been replaced with frustration as she tried to learn Nicole's rules. She was not enthusiastic enough yet to serve customers out the front, and yet Nicole wasn't sure how she'd go working in the kitchen with the cook.

In fact, in all of Rose's time coming to the café, she had never once noticed or even heard of the cook. She'd just assumed that Nicole did everything. Now that she'd learnt the processes, she knew that this was a ridiculous idea when serving so many people.

The big, burly man that worked in the kitchen was Nicole's cousin, Bruno. He was a cheerful man in his own way, but not the brightest crayon in the box, by far.

He took to Rose very quickly, but soon made her a little uncomfortable by his continued staring. Nicole explained to Rose that Bruno had been an alcoholic and a heavy drug user, leaving his brain damaged. She added that he still had a good heart, but he had no idea how he seemed to others. He just loved cooking above all other things and was really good at his trade.

'Listen, I know that you're going to need the help out the front. So I'm asking you now to give me a chance when you reopen. I can learn to be more approachable. I used to have a lot of friends'.

Nicole smiled sadly and patted her friend on the back. 'Alright. You've got one shot'.

Xxx

The rest of the afternoon passed in a flurry of movement and fantastic smells. Rose had been slow to begin, but once she knew how to work everything behind the counter, everything went smoothly. She figured out that the best way to talk to people was to channel the qualities of the people she knew. From watching Nicole she'd learnt the basics of customer service, but when she interacted with each new customer, she couldn't help but think of Nicholas. That way he had ease, but also reservation. He managed to charm everyone he met, and rose found that through trying to be more like him, it was bringing out what she used to be.

Xxx

By the time they were ready to close up and go home, both Rose and Nicole were exhausted. It had been a very busy afternoon and Rose could feel the soles of her feet throbbing slightly from the lack of proper work footwear.

They had just locked the door behind them when they saw someone running at full speed towards them. It was a child.

The little boy did not look above eight and when he reached them he wrapped his arms around Rose's middle and refused to let go.

'Do you know this kid?' Nicole asked.

'No,' Rose looked down at the boy and gave him a quick pat on the back. 'Are you alright?'

The kid shook his head and Rose felt him tremble. 'They had me, but I escaped. I got out'.

'Who? Who had you?'

The kid just shook his head. 'Where do you live? Can I take you somewhere?'

He was just about to reply when they heard footsteps approaching from around the corner. The hairs on the back of Rose's neck stood up and she held on tightly to the boy.

Nicole was silently wishing that Bruno hadn't decided to stay back late to make pastries for the next day. He'd use the back door when he'd finished and there was no way of alerting him if they ran into trouble.

Neither woman had ever been so relieved to see Nicholas in their lives. He didn't seem to notice them at first and was ambling along at his usual pace.

Rose hurried over to him with the child still clutching tightly onto her hips. Nicholas raised his head and at the sound and his face lit up in an excited smile.

'Nicholas,' Rose threw her arms around him and he quickly hugged her back, only just noticing the small human attached to her midsection.

'Rose, why is there a child hugging you?'

Rose laughed breathlessly and shook her head. 'He just came out of nowhere. He said that he escaped, that someone had him'.

Nicholas frowned, but Rose could see the intrigue behind his eyes. He was curious and something told her that he might know what was going on.

He knelt down beside her to address the boy. Aside from being rather small for his age, there didn't appear to be anything wrong with the boy upon first inspection.

'Hello, I'm…Nicholas. Nicholas Watson. What's your name?'

'Jeremy,' the little boy whispered. 'Jeremy Dawkins'.

'Nice to meet you, Jeremy Dawkins. Rose said that you escaped? Where were you talking about?'

'I don't now anymore,' Jeremy replied angrily. 'It's all going fuzzy. I knew where it was…what they were…'

Nicholas' face remained calm, but Rose's flesh broke out in goose bumps. Whether Nicholas knew or not wasn't important at this stage. What was important was that his boy had said what they were instead of who they were.

'I can help you,' Nicholas replied instantly, 'but you must answer one more question for me before you forget completely'.

Jeremy nodded.

'Do you want to remember? I know someone that can help you remember everything, but do you want to. Do you want to be constantly looking under your bed for whatever they were?'

'Could you make me forget again?' he asked quietly. 'If you can make me remember, can you make me forget again?'

'Why would you want that?'

'I'd rather help you stop them first, than not know why I'm so scared'.

Nicholas smiled at the boy. 'You are very bright'.

'Nicholas, what do you mean?' Rose asked. 'How can you make him remember?'

Sensing her suspicions rising, Nicholas stood up and addressed her seriously.

'I know a lot of people. One of which works for a taskforce that deal with…these sorts of things'.

'UNIT,' Rose murmured.

Nicholas raised his eyebrows. 'You really are full of surprises'.

'So you know all about…'

'Aliens?' Nicholas asked. 'I've heard a thing or two'.

'I knew I couldn't escape that life,' Rose sighed and slumped a little bit.

'Rose,' Nicholas reached up and stroked her cheek. 'Half of London believes in aliens. Do you really think I couldn't with all the things that have been happening the past few years?'

'I know. I just wish that I didn't know about them'.

Her words hit him harder than she would ever have thought they could have. Whichever way he looked at it, the hurt was still there. Maybe she'd just meant that she wished she didn't know about how amazing the universe was because she missed it? His fault. Maybe she'd meant these ones in particular? Still his fault. Maybe she'd just meant him? Even more his fault.

He showed none of this on his face as he met her eyes again. 'I take it your experiences have been unpleasant?'

Rose shrugged. 'Not all of them'.

'Anyway,' he turned away and took out his phone. 'You go on home and I'll take care of Jeremy. I'll come by later?'

Rose reluctantly agreed and led a very confused Nicole back in the other direction.

The Doctor watched her leave with a heavy heart. Things were getting far too complicated for his liking, but he didn't have the guts to leave. He couldn't hurt her now. Not now that he was in this deep.

'Nicholas, are we going to your friend?' Jeremy asked with a tentative tug on Nicholas' jacket.

The Doctor smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair. 'You're looking at him'.

'But you said'—

'I say a lot,' the Doctor grinned. 'Come on then, we'll sort this out and get you back to your parents. I do have a friend that could help us, but in this case, I don't think we'll need him'.

Xxx

Both the Doctor's and Rose's minds were both spinning. The Doctor had looked inside the boy's mind and seen the creatures that were kidnapping the children. He knew every detail of their lair and yet not even Jeremy knew what the entrance looked like, or why he was taken there. All the Doctor could tell was that they'd done a lot of rather invasive scanning and then let the boy go. Unlike the others, Jeremy had been smart enough to find the exit right away, but as he had felt the fresh air on his face, everything had gone. He still remembered what had happened, but his route from then on was completely erased to the moment he ran into Rose. The Doctor knew that there could only be so many places in London that would allow for such a set-up, but what was vexing him most was the technology needed to create that sort of memory field.

Rose's mind was more concentrated on the new information of the evening. Nicholas knew that aliens existed, not just believed it. He knew about UNIT and had a friend there. This led her to question his entire existence. What kind of work did he really do to know about UNIT at all? One of the many questions she planned on asking him once he arrived.

xxx

**Thought I'd add in a bit of action for you guys so it's not all just the awkward dates and things (don't worry, there's still going to be plenty of that too). I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks again for following and for all of the awesome reviews :)**


	14. Not a headache

**Okay, so this isn't a particularly long chapter, but it is what it is and has exactly what I needed to be be in it. It's unedited as I've got work in a little over half an hour and needed to get it out to you guys. I'll start editing from the beginning of this story at some point in the future hopefully :P Enjoy!**

**xxx**

The Doctor walked to Rose's apartment with an unusual reluctance in his step. He had no idea what to say to her. No doubt his brilliant mind would make something up on the spot, but he didn't want to do that. What he was doing was directly against his rules. He hated it when people toyed with one another's lives and now what was he doing?

He sighed angrily and kicked at a loose stone on the pavement. It flung free of its confines and hit the wall with a loud thud. Up ahead, a man who had been enjoying a cigarette turned and retreated back inside his house, giving the Doctor a dark look as he went.

The Doctor paid no attention to the man, but paused to look at the cigarette lying in the gutter, still smoking slightly at the end. It was incredibly dangerous. The leaves in the gutter could catch fire easily and then spread to the cars, the houses, anything really.

He lined up the butt under his shoe and crushed it with his heel. It was then that he noticed several of the leaves were blackened and a plastic bag laying about a metre down the gutter was twisted and shrivelled.

Following the trail of burnt garbage and leaf litter, the Doctor reached a drain. It was large enough for a small person to fit through, but not someone of his size. Kneeling down, the Doctor ran his fingers along the crease between the metal and the concrete. It was rough and had been moved recently. Excitement coursed through him as he carefully lifted the grate and looked down into the dark hole. He fiddled around with his coat for a moment before his fingers closed on his sonic screwdriver.

He scanned the darkness quickly and grinned. 'Gotcha!'

'Nicholas?'

His head snapped up and he whirled around to see Rose standing a few metres up the footpath.

'Rose!' he beamed and leapt to his feet, careful to keep the screwdriver behind his back. 'What are you doing here?'

'I didn't know if you were coming or not so I decided to take a walk,' she folded her arms across her chest as she spoke. 'What are you doing, if you don't mind me asking?'

The Doctor looked down at the open grate and back up to Rose. 'Well…'

Rose walked over to the grate and looked down into the same darkness. 'You lose something'.

'Y-yeah,' Nicholas nodded vigorously. 'Yeah'.

'What did you lose?'

'Just a…key,' he waved a hand. 'I've got a spare though, so no harm done'.

'Right,' Rose shook her head and grinned.

'Right,' Nicholas repeated with a nod. 'I suppose I better replace this'.

Rose watched him slip something into his coat pocket before he crouched down to put the grate back into position. Her curiosity almost got the better of her, but she decided not to ask. It was probably just his phone or something and she didn't want him to think that she was paranoid or something. The knowledge of him being associated with UNIT was unnerving to be sure, but she couldn't let it ruin everything when things were finally looking up.

When he straightened up and saw her staring at him, there was a question in his look.

'We need to talk about UNIT,' Rose said seriously.

'Do we?'

'Of course we do!' the words burst from Rose before she could stop them. 'I didn't think you knew anything about aliens and then I find out that'—

'Rose, I don't work for unit'.

Rose faltered mid-rant. 'But I thought'—

'I have worked for them before, a long time ago, but I'm not one of them. Why does it matter so much that I know about aliens? I'm not going to sprout four heads or'—

'You could've said'—

'How do you tell someone that? You might have thought I was crazy'.

'But…' Rose trailed off. He was right. He'd been going through the same internal battle that he had. 'I'm sorry'.

'Don't apologise,' Nicholas shook his head and put his arms around her. 'Now we know we're both completely bonkers'.

'Don't you want to know about my past?' Rose asked hesitantly. 'About how I know?'

Nicholas shook his head and cupped her face in his hands. 'I don't need to know anything. I just want to know what you tell me'.

'You're impossible,' Rose snorted.

'I'm right here,' he took one hand off her face to thread his fingers with hers.

Rose leaned forward and her lips gently brushed his. 'You're just'—

She was cut off by a sharp pain biting through her skull. She groaned in pain and the Doctor's eyes snapped open.

'Rose?'

Rose's face screwed up in agony and she pulled away from him.

'Rose!'

'I don't have my…' she gasped in a lungful of the frigid air.

'What do you need?' the Doctor asked frantically, his arms flailing about.

'My medicine…it's…back h-home'.

'Right,' the Doctor nodded and quickly weighed his options. He could leave Rose while he went for her medicine, but then she'd be alone and vulnerable in a dark street.

Another stab of pain coursed through Rose and she doubled over. Why did this have to happen now? She'd been fine for most of the day before it.

'Rose!' the Doctor raced back to her side and his hand shot instantly to the screwdriver in his jacket pocket. It was by sheer stubbornness and a powerful unwillingness to cause Rose any more pain that he kept the screwdriver hidden away and pulled her into his arms instead.

The adrenalin pumping through his body made her weight feel like little more than a feather as he hurried along the street. His feet felt heavy against the hard pavement and he was well aware of his rapidly beating hearts pressed right against Rose's side. But he couldn't worry about those things in that moment. She was far too focused on coping with the pain to notice anyway.

By the time the Doctor reached Rose's building she'd lost consciousness and was sagging in his arms as he raced up the stairs. His muscles burned and his throat was dry, but he didn't slow his pace until they were outside her door.

He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and used it to open the door, stuffing it unceremoniously away in his pocket with one hand as he juggled Rose and the door handle in the other.

Once inside the tiny apartment, he carefully placed Rose's unconscious form onto the lounge and began his search for the medicine she'd mentioned.

After searching the apartment from head to toe, his concern was turning into serious panic. He checked and re-checked draws, opened cupboards and tossed things aside in his haste. He was just calculating how long it would take him to get back to the TARDIS when he saw the handbag hanging on a hook behind the front door.

He let out a triumphant 'Ahha' and plucked it from the hook.

The bag was a maze and the Doctor growled in frustration as he attempted to navigate the many pockets inside pockets and the mountain of things inside. He'd heard a lot about women's purses and bags being a mess, but he never expected for them all to be like Mary Poppins. He was beginning to suspect that the designer had managed to get hold of some timelord technology when his hand finally closed around a bottle and he pulled it out instantly.

It was very strong drug. Not quite the same potency as morphine, but it did leave the consumer feeling a little delirious after taking it. This was not your average pharmacy drug, by any means

'Rose,' the Doctor shook her shoulder gently and her eyes opened. They were full of tears and the Doctor's hearts broke for her. 'Here'.

He held out the capsules to her and she took them from him quicker than he'd expected. She didn't say a word as she swallowed them and took the glass of water he offered her.

They sat in silence for a few moments and Rose's breathing slowed to a calmer rhythm as the painkillers kicked in. The Doctor waited for her to speak. He didn't want to hound her so he went into the bathroom and brought her back a warm washcloth to dab at her clammy face and hands.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered after what felt like hours.

'What are you apologising for?' the Doctor asked softly.

'For not telling you about my headaches'.

'I wouldn't call that a headache,' the Doctor shook his head and eased down onto the lounge beside her. 'That was like an attack'.

Rose shrugged a little shakily. 'The Doctors say they can't do any more than what they've already done. They don't know what's causing it'.

'Well they obviously haven't been paying enough attention to it, have they?' the Doctor growled angrily.

'Nicholas,' Rose murmured and wrapped her arms around his neck. 'They're trying'.

'Not hard enough'.

'They're doing as much as can be expected and I'm fine. Look at me, it didn't last that long'.

'You were lucky you found me when you did,' the Doctor shook his head again and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

Rose giggled a little at the feeling of his breath on her neck and she gave his hair a ruffle. 'Please, let's not talk about this now, okay? I've learnt my lesson. No more walks without my medicine'.

'I can't just let this go,' the Doctor grumbled. 'You almost gave me a heart attack'.

'Then let's just talk about something else?'

'Like what?'

'I got a new job with Nicole in the café today,' Rose supplied.

'That's great!' Nicholas grinned and gave her a loving kiss on the cheek.

Rose went on to tell him all about her first day and the small dramas of normal life, but he was only half-listening. His mind was thinking of a thousand different things at the same time. Rose was a healthy human being for the most part. She was mostly quite healthy with what she ate and she didn't have any bad habits like smoking or drinking. Granted she did enjoy the odd bit of alcohol, but she could afford to make it anything close to a health risk. No, that would have taken an alcoholic for it to be that.

Rose's voice was little more than background noise as the Doctor delved deeper into his knowledge of the human anatomy. Most of the diseases and other ailments that he could think of would not be developed or adapted during this stage in history. He became more and more aware of Rose pressed closely to his side and the ticking of the clock on the wall until suddenly the room was too small. He needed space. He needed space to think!

'Are you alright?' Rose asked and the Doctor stared down at her on the lounge, shocking himself when he realised he'd leapt to his feet without meaning to.

'Yes, uh no. I mean, I've got things that I need to do, urgent things'.

'Okay then,' Rose nodded and stood up, but the Doctor could see that she looked a little hurt by his sudden change of heart.

'I'll be around to see you again very soon after I take care of a couple of things,' he attempted to reassure her.

'You better be'.

She gave him a cheeky grin and he gave her a very hurried kiss before heading to the door. 'I'll see you soon'.

'Yeah, see you,' Rose waved and he closed the door behind him. She frowned. What was that all about? He'd been the definition of the attentive boyfriend all evening and then it was like a switch had been flicked. She let out a sigh and headed for the bathroom, pulling off her jumper as she went.

xxx

**Okay, so a little bit of drama thrown in there. I apologize for any big mistakes I may have made, but as I said above, I'm in a bit of a hurry. Also, if you happen to follow my other story Return of the Wolf then there'll be an update tomorrow afternoon. I really do need to edit that one first :P Thanks for reading everyone and the next chapter should be out next week if I can :) *fingers crossed***


End file.
